Forbidden Love
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Have you ever had to hide something that you rather tell the whole world? Have you ever just wanted to scream to the top of your lungs because of a certain problem? If you have, then you kinda have felt the pain that my friends and I have went through. Your story can't be as bad as ours. I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm going to tell you about our story.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had to hide something that you rather tell the whole world? Have you ever just wanted to scream to the top of your lungs because of a certain problem? If you have, then you kinda have felt the pain that my friends and I have went through. Your story can't be as bad as ours. I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm going to tell you about our story.

First off there's me, Gabriella Montez; most popular girl of the West High Knights, Captain of the dance team and girls basketball team and one of the most richest students to go to West High. Next is my twin sister, Alexandra Montez. Like me she's the second most popular girl at West High. She's co-captain of the dance team and Captain of the girls track team. Our mom, Inez Montez, is the CEO of a law company and our dad, Greg Montez, is the CEO of a business. Then there's our best friend Taylor McKessie. Taylor is the third most popular girl at the school. She's the co-captain of the volleyball team and she's on the dance team with my sister and I. She is also one of the richest kids with her parents as the top doctors in the state. Then there's my god-brother Zeke Baylor. He is of course the most popular boy at West High, seeing as he is the captain of the basketball team and he is one of the best cooks I've ever met. He is another one of the rich kids seeing as his dad is a partner with mine in their business. Next is Jason Cross, the second most popular guy at West High. He is the co- captain of the basketball team and an awesome photographer.

Next on my little list is the East High kids. I know what you're thinking. WHAT! West High and East High don't mix, but just hang in with me. It's all apart of the story. Troy Bolton is most popular boy of East High, captain of the basketball and golf team. He's the richest kid there because his father is the CEO of a business, just like my father. Next is Chad Danforth, second most popular boy of East High. He's the co-captain of the basketball team and the captain of the baseball team. Chad's father is partners with Troy's for their big business. Next are the Evans twins; Ryan and Sharpay. Ryan is the third most popular boy being the captain of the track team and the co-captain of the baseball team. Sharpay is the captain of the girl's volleyball and dance team. Their parents both own one of the best resorts in New Mexico. Lastly is Kelsi Nelson. She's the co-captain of the volleyball and dance team with Sharpay. She's also one of the best composers ever. Her parents both work for U of A.

Oh and did I forget to say that we are all dating each other. Yeah well Troy and I are together, along with Zeke and Sharpay, Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Alexandra and Jason and Kelsi. You see Troy and I got together first almost 2 years ago. We were all at a party at the beach. We were both upset about something, we started talking and one thing led to another. Once we got together, the entire gang stopped whatever beef we had with each other and we helped the others get together. Not only do we have to hide our relationship because of the whole East vs. High, but we also have to hide it because our parents hate each other. They've hated each other for the longest and none of us know why.

Its basically the Montezes, Baylor, McKessie, and the Cross vs. The Boltons, Evans, Danforths, and Nelsons. The only person that knows about our relationships is my 10 year old brother Eric. He found out one day and promised not to say anything, so he kinda helps us when we need it. If my dad ever found out who we were dating, I swear Alex and I would be 6 feet under. Well now that you know the important stuff, let the story begin.

* * *

"Good Morning everybody." I said as I walked into the kitchen to see my family eating breakfast.

I ruffled my brother's hair and kissed both my parents on the cheek before sitting by my sister.

"Good Morning Ella." My mother said as she sat my breakfast in front of me.

"So are you two ready for your birthday in a couple of weeks." My mom said as Alex and I smiled.

"Of course, 18 baby." Alex said as we high-five each other.

"Ugh don't remind me. I can't believe you girls are turning 18. You girls are growing up to fast." My father said with a pout as my mother laughed.

"Aw daddy," I said as I went to go hug him.

"We'll always be your little girls." I said as my dad smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know." He said as he kissed Alex's hand.

"Come on sis, we gotta get going." Alex said as she looked at her watch.

"Where are you two off to so early?" My mom asked as we put our dishes away.

"We have to go meet the gang before school." I said as we kissed their cheek.

"Okay. Have a good day at school and remember we have the dinner party tonight." My dad said as we nodded.

"Okay Love you." Alex and I said as we left.

We hopped into my 2012 black Mercedes and pulled out of the garage as we headed to go meet the gang. The only thing about that was we actually were going to meet the gang which included the wildcats, which our parents of course didn't know about.

10 minutes later we pulled my car on the side of this little abandon house that only us and the wildcats knew about. It was far away from our families so we were in the clear. We found it a couple of months after Troy and I got together and we figured that we would fix it up and it could be our little hideout. Nearly two years later and our parents still haven't figured anything out. We walked up to the house and Alex unlocked the door with the key she had in her pocket.

"BOO!" My sister and I screamed and turned around to see Chad laughing.

"Damn it Chad. You know we hate when you do that." I said glaring at him.

"Duh, that's why I do it." Chad said with a smirk as we rolled our eyes.

Chad was like another brother to us. He gets on our last nerves but at the end of the day, we love him and know that he'll do anything for us.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked.

"In the living room. Come on." Chad said as we followed him.

"Hey Bolton, Evans; your girls are here." Chad said as we rolled our eyes.

Before I could say anything, I felt a pair of lips on mine and a pair of strong arms around my waist.

"Hi." Troy said with a smile that I loved.

"Hi wildcat." I said with a smile.

"Ugh, would you guys please get a room." I turned to see Zeke on the couch with his arm around Sharpay.

"Oh shut up, I didn't say anything when your tongue was down my sister's throat." Ryan said which made them blush and us laugh.

"What took you guys so long?" Taylor asked as I sat on Troy's lap.

"Our parents were talking to us about our birthday." Alex said.

"Yeah our dad was getting all soft because we're turning 18." I said.

"It's about time. You two have been 17 for what seemed like years." Jason said as we through a pillow at him.

"Shut up you idiot. You're only 6 months older." Alex said.

"Still makes me older." Jason said with a smirk.

"Anyway.." Kelsi said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "What are you guys doing for your birthday?"

"We're having a party." Alex said.

"Which reminds me.." I said pulling out 7 invites.

"Here." I said giving it to each of them.

"What's this?" Ryan asked.

"Your invite duh." Alex said to her boyfriend.

"We're invited." Troy asked looking at me.

"Of course. You guys thought you weren't." I said as I smiled at him.

"Well what about your parent's." Sharpay asked.

"Yeah they'll go crazy if they see us." Troy said looking at me.

"Read the invite." I said as they all read it and them gasped.

"It's a masquerade party." Sharpay said excited as Alex and I laughed.

"Yep. Everyone must wear a mask as a part of their costume." I said.

"That way our parents won't ever notice you guys." Alex said.

"Sweet." Troy said with a smile as he kissed me.

"Sorry to break this up, but we better get going for we're late for school." Taylor said as we all groaned, but got up anyway.

Before we left, each guy went to their girl.

"I'm going to miss you Brie." Troy said as we connected foreheads and I smiled.

I loved his nickname for me. I made me feel so special.

"I'm going to miss you too wildcat." I said as I sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Troy said with concerned in his eyes. God he's so sweet.

"I just wish we didn't have to hide our relationship." I said as he sighed.

"I know baby, but it won't be for long I promise." He said kissing my forehead which made me smile.

"Hey Troy" We both looked up to see Ryan walking over to us with Alex.

"What's up." Troy asked.

"You need to look after Alex tonight at the dinner party." Ryan said as Troy looked at him confused.

"Wait, you guys are going to be there?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"Sweet." Troy said as I laughed.

"Hey no fair, how come your girl is going to be there?" Both Zeke and Chad said with a pout as we all laughed.

"Yeah we be better hope our dads don't kill each other." Alex said as we all rolled our eyes.

We each kissed our loved one and then told each other goodbye before we all headed to school for the day.

* * *

Later on that night we walked into the dinner party that was being held for certain businesses, my dad's business being one of them.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." We turned around to see the Baylor family all standing behind us.

"Hi Uncle Kyle, Aunt Erica" My siblings and I said in unison.

"Hello kids." They said as everyone hugged.

"How you doing Zeke?" My dad asked his god son.

"I'm good. Thanks Uncle Greg." Zeke said with a smile.

"My Inez, the girls are getting more beautiful everyday." Erica said as we blushed.

"Yeah Greg, you better watch those boys around them." Kyle said as the Alex, Zeke and I rolled our eyes.

"No need. I got Zeke watching them. Right Zeke"

"Right Uncle Greg." Zeke said as Alex and looked at each other with the "yeah right" face.

"Mom, I see John. Can I go hang with him?" Eric said as my mom nodded and he ran off.

"Well would you look who just walked in." I heard my dad say.

I turned to see that he was talking about the Boltons and Danforths.

"Oh uh." My sister whispered in my ear.

I nodded at her before turning back and looking at them. Mine and Troy's eyes connected instantly and he smiled at me and mouthed _"beautiful"_ as I blushed making him smirk.

"I want you kids to stay away from them while we are here." I heard my Uncle Kyle say. I mentally rolled my eyes. Yeah like Troy and Chad would really hurt us.

"I don't want anything breaking out. Understood?" Uncle Kyle said as we nodded and then watched them walk off.

"Did they really just tell us to behave, when it should be us telling them to behave?" Alex said as both Zeke and I agreed.

"Hey guy Chad just text me and told me that they're waiting for us out on the balcony." Zeke said as I smiled and started to walk off with them, but my dad stopped me.

"Baby girl. I have someone I want you to meet." He said and I looked at Zeke and Alex who shrugged.

"But dad i-" I started to say, but was cut off.

"No buts come on." He said pulling me in another direction.

I turned back to my sister and Zeke who just looked at me and then went towards the balcony. God I hope they save me. I turned to see that my dad was taking me to see one of his co-workers who's son was standing next to him. I can't believe that my dad is trying to set me up. God please let them save me quickly.

**With Zeke and Alex**

"Hey guys." Zeke said as Chad and Troy turned around.

"Hey." They both said.

"Where's Brie." Troy said as Alex and Zeke looked at each other.

"Um..over there." Alex said pointing to Gabriella.

"What the hell." Troy said as he looked to see Gabriella talking to some guy.

"Who the hell is that and why in the hell is Brie talking to him." Troy said getting angry.

"Troy calm down. My dad did this. We were on our way over here, but he stopped Gabriella and took her with him." Alex said as she tried to calm him down.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and saw how uncomfortable was with him. He just wanted to run over their and save her but of course he couldn't because of their stupid families.

"Don't worry dude." Chad said as he patted Troy's back.

Alex looked over at Troy and then her sister. She sighed before going over to save her sister.

"So Gabriella like I was saying-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Gabriella I need your assistance." Alex said as Gabriella smiled at her.

"Of course. It was nice talking to you Matt."

"Pleasures all mine. Save me a dance?" He asked hopefully as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Gabriella said with a small smile as her and her sister walked away.

"OMG Alex thank you so much." I said as I hugged her.

"No problem. I only did it because lover boy was having a fit." Alex said as I giggled.

I guess Troy was able to hear us because as soon as I giggled, I saw his head pop up and he then ran over to me.

"Hi Handsome." I said as I hugged him.

"Hi beautiful." He said as he kissed me.

"Thank God your sister went to go get you because I was about to beat that guys ass." Troy said as I just shook my head.

He was so overprotective, but it was cute.

"It wasn't his fault babe."

"I know, but I don't like any guy talking to my girl." He said with a small smile.

"Aw babe only you can make a threat sound sweet." I said as I kissed him.

"I love you Brie."

"I love you too wildcat." I said as I smiled at him.

"Hey lovebirds, I hate to break this up, but its time for dinner." I heard Eric say.

I love how my brother didn't care about who I dated. He just wanted to see his sisters happy.

"Hey Troy, Chad." Eric said which made Alex and I smile.

"Hey dude." The two said as Troy and I hugged one last time before going back inside.

* * *

**What did you think? I've had this story in my head for sometime now. Please review and let me know how it was. A little author's note, the whole story is in Gabriella's point of view unless it says other wise. Trust me I'm going to make sure I show all of the relationships and not just Troyella's.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight is the night of our school's winter game against the North High Kings. The whole school was hyped for it and couldn't wait for Zeke and the team to bring us to victory. Everyone was excited whereas I just wanted to get the game over with so our winter break could start and because Alex and mines birthday party is tomorrow. I may be the smartest girl here, but that doesn't mean that I don't need a break from school. Anyway the dance team and I were in the gym stretching along with the basketball team as everyone started coming in.

"Hey Gabi." I heard a voice that I hated say.

"What do you want Jackson." I said as I turned to see Robert Jackson smirking at me.

He was on the basketball team with Jason and Zeke and he's been trying to ask me about since freshman year.

"Well we all know that we are going to win this game, so what do you say about being my date to the after party."

"Sorry, I'm busy." I said as I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Oh come on too busy for me." He said with a cheeky smirk.

"I'm always too busy for you, now don't you have a game to be warming up for." I said with my hands on my hips.

"See you after the game babe." He said as he winked at me before running off.

"What did he want?" Taylor asked as she and my sister walked up to me.

"What he always wants." I said simply.

"When is he ever going to learn?" My sister said.

"When pigs fly." I said.

"I guess he won't be flying soon." Alex said as we all laughed before going back to the team.

After the game, which we of course won, the gang and I had to hurry up and kinda sneak out of the school pass all the popular kids. Usually after a big win, we go to the after party, but we had other plans tonight. After what seemed like hours we finally made it to the house we share with the wildcats and walked in.

"Hey. What's up wildcats." Jason said as we walked into the living room.

They were all sitting around watching tv. Alex and Taylor walked over to Ryan and Chad and sat on their laps, Zeke went to go sit by Sharpay on the couch and Jason went to go sit by Kelsi on the floor. Troy had pulled me by my waist and sat me on his lap on the chair closer to the door.

"Hey baby." Troy said as he kissed me.

"Hi." I said with a smile. "

What took you guys so long?" He asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"We had to sneak away from the kids at school." I said.

"Yeah since we won the game they were trying to get us to go to the after party." Jason said.

"Yeah and sneaking away from them was not fun." I mumbled.

"You're just saying that because your little boy toy kept asking you out." Zeke said with a smirk.

"Boy toy?" I winced as I heard Troy say that. I turned and glared at Zeke for bring it up.

"Who's your boy toy?" Troy asked looking at me.

"Robert Jackson" Zeke said quickly as I glared at him again.

"Jackson? Seriously? He's a dork." Chad said laughing.

"Yeah well he's been asking Ella out for the longest." Jason said with a chuckle.

"Has not, only since freshman year."

"Freshman year. Brie, baby either he's going to get the picture or not." Troy said as they laughed.

"I won't be laughing so hard Zeke, seeing as Rebecca hasn't stop meeting you at your locker since 8th grade." I said with smirk as Zeke stop laughing and Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Rebecca who?" Sharpay said looking at her boyfriend as I smirked.

"N-no one baby."

"Oh Zeke it's not good to lie to your girlfriend. Go ahead and tell her about Rebecca Johnson. You know Shar, the captain of our volleyball team." I said as Zeke glared at me.

"That bitch!" Sharpay screamed.

Sharpay and Rebecca always bump heads, especially at our games. It got so bad one year both teams were almost disqualified. To be honest if they ever do get into a fight before we graduated, my moneys on Shar.

"I hate you." Zeke said looking at me.

"Love you too." I said with a laugh as I cuddled more into Troy.

* * *

Later on that night, I was sitting on my bed looking up college stuff, before I got a text. I picked up my phone and smiled when I saw it was Troy. He told me that he had a surprise for me and wanted me to meet him around the corner in 10 minutes. Once I replied, I started to put on my shoes, when Alex walked in.

"Hey Ella. I need you to cover for me. Ryan just text me and asked me to meet him in 10." Alex said as she sat in one of my chairs that were across the room.

"I can't, Troy just did the same to me."

"Well what are we going to do?" She said as we looked at each other.

'"Eric." We both said as we ran out of my room and towards his. We both walked into Eric's room to see him playing his playstation 3.

"Hey lil bro. We need a favor." I said as we sat on his bed.

"Depends on the favor." He said not taking his eyes off his game.

"We need you to cover for us if mom or dad asks for us. Ryan and Troy need us to meet them." Alex said.

"Ok, but if I get caught, you two owe me big." He said looking at us.

"Thank you." We both said as we kissed each side of his cheek before leaving his room.

We sneak out of the house through my balcony and walked around the corner and down the block until we saw Troy and Ryan in Ryan's car. Alex hopped in the front with Ryan and I hopped in the back with Troy. We both kissed our guy before Ryan pulled off. We of course pulled up to the house but instead of going into the house with my sister and Ryan, Troy took me to the backyard of the house.

"So not that I don't like being with you, but you wanna tell me why you pulled me from my house." I said with a smile as we sat on the hammock.

"You remember when we first actually got to know each other." Troy said as I laid my head on his chest.

"Of course I do. We learned a lot about each other." I said with a smile.

"Yeah that's when I learned you were my soul mate." Troy said as I looked at him with a smile.

"Aw babe." I said as I kissed him.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful." He said as I looked at him confused.

"But my birthday's not until tomorrow." I said.

"Look again." He said as I looked at his watch to see that it said midnight exactly.

I looked up and smiled at him before kissing him. Once we pulled pack, he pulled a box from out of his jacket.

"I wanted to give you your present first, since I figured I might not be able to." He said handing me the box.

I opened it and my jaw dropped as I saw a beautiful diamond heart necklace.

"Troy." I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"Look on the back." I turned the necklace around to see he had it engraved with "_You'll always own my heart_."

"Aw baby." I said as I turned around and kissed him with all the passion I had.

Once we pulled back the tears that I was holding in started to come out.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You are more the welcome. Just always remember that ok. No matter what happens, you will always own my heart." Troy said as he wiped the tears away.

**With Ryan and Alex**

"I bet you're wondering why I asked to meet you." Ryan said as they walked into their "room".

"Yes I would like to know that." Alex said with a giggle as she sat on the bed.

"Well maybe its because I wanted to spend some time with you." Ryan said as he laid on top of her.

"Ryan we just saw each other." Alex said with a giggle.

"Four hours is not enough. You should know that." Ryan said with as he rolled his eyes making Alex laugh.

"Yes how could I forget such a thing." Alex said with her giggle that made Ryan's heart melt.

Ryan reached into his pocket and then pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Alex said looking at the box and then Ryan confused.

"Open it." Ryan said with a small smile. Alex did as she was told and when she opened the box, she gasped.

Inside the box was a diamond bracelet.

"Look on the back." Ryan said as Alex did as she told.

Tears started to come out of her eyes and she turned the bracelet around and saw that it said "I love you" with their anniversary date on it.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." Ryan said with a smile.

"Oh Ry, thank you. I love it." Alex said as she looked up with a teary smile.

"Anything for you." Ryan said as he leaned in and kissed her.

**A couple hours later**

"Dude come on, get up." Ryan said as he shook Troy who was asleep with Gabriella in their "room".

"Huh?" Troy said as he was semi-woke.

"Come on dude. We have to get back, its 4:30." Ryan said.

"Ok let me get Brie up." Troy said as Ryan nodded and left.

"Brie, baby wake up." I heard Troy say.

"No" I mumbled as I turned my head deeper into his chest.

"I know baby, but we have to get back home." I just sighed before waking up and following him out to the car.

20 minutes later we pulled up to our house. Alex and I kissed our guy before sneaking back into the house.

"Happy Birthday Alex." I said before she walked into her room.

"Happy Birthday Ella." She said with a smile before leaving.

I can already feel that I'm going to love this birthday. I don't know if it's what Troy just did for me or what but all I know is that this is going to be the best birthday yet.

* * *

Walking downstairs later on that morning I saw that my parents already had people putting stuff up for our party later on. Walking into the kitchen I saw my parents, Alex and my brother.

"Good Morning everyone." I said with a smile.

"Good Morning baby girl. Happy Birthday." My dad said as I sat by him and kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy birthday sweetie." My mom said as she did the same and then placed my breakfast in front of me.

"Happy Birthday Ella." Eric said as I smiled at him.

"Thanks bro and thanks for last night too." I said as I hugged him, but whispered the last part so my parents wouldn't hear.

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"I can't believe you girls are 18 already." My dad said with a pout.

"Aw daddy don't worry, we'll always be your princess and baby girl." Alex said as I nodded.

"So what are you girls getting ready to do, while we get everything for your party ready?" My mom asked.

"Us and Taylor are going to go get the last of the stuff we need for our outfits for the party." Alex said.

"Yeah we should get going." I said as we both got up and kissed our parents on the cheek before say "I love you" and leaving.

* * *

"So did you girls talk to Ryan and Troy yet?" Taylor asked as we were at the mall looking in stores.

"Yeah they came to our house at like 11 and we went to the house and they gave us our gifts at exactly 12." I said with a smile.

"Aw that's so cute. What did they get you guys?" Taylor asked.

We both showed her our gifts that our loving boyfriends had got us and talked about how sweet it is.

"You girls think we are going to be able to hang out with them tonight?" Taylor asked.

"We better, I mean everyone is going to be in mask so they wouldn't know that we were really talking to them." Alex said.

"Yeah and I really doubt our parents are going to watching us 24/7. They're going to be too busy making sure everything is going to go right." I said.

"Guys look." Taylor said as we turned to look where she was looking and to our surprise we saw the wildcats.

I smiled as I took my phone out and sent a quick text to Troy. I watched as he took his phone out and then turned and smiled when he saw me. We all smiled at the wildcats and Troy sent back a quick text, but before I could read it, I felt an arm around me shoulders and I heard a voice I hated.

"Hey babe." Robert said. Oh god this is just perfect, he wants to pop up right when Troy is around. I looked over at Troy and let me tell you he didn't look happy.

"What do you want Jackson?" I said as I took his arm from around me.

"I just wanted to tell you and Alex happy birthday." He said as Taylor, Alex and I rolled our eyes.

"Ok you've done it now bye-bye." Alex said.

"Well look who we have here." We heard Chad say. We turned around to see him, Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan. Oh God not this.

"What do you 5 want." I said as I faked glared at them.

"Aw what's wrong Montez, not happy to see us?" Troy said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"The lady said what do you want." Robert said as he placed his arm where it was before and I winced.

God please don't let Troy punch him in the face. I looked over and saw that Troy's hands had turned into fist. Not a good sigh.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be her bodyguard." Troy said as the wildcats laughed.

"No, but if you don't leave I'm going to whoop your ass." Robert said as he walked up to Troy.

"Please I would love to see you try." Troy said as they were now face to face.

"Robert come on lets go." Alex said.

"Aw would you look at that she's worried about him. How cute." Ryan said as Alex glared at him.

"Shut it Evans."

"Watch who the hell you're talking to." Sharpay said as Alex looked at her.

"I wasn't talking to you now was I." Alex said as she glared at Sharpay.

"Look Robert lets go he's not worth it." I said as I pulled him back.

"You're right he's not. He's just a piece of trash." Robert said as Troy glared at him.

"Whatever let's just go." I said as I turned around and I felt Robert's arm around my shoulder again.

All four of us walked away from the wildcats and I turned around to see Troy who did not like the way Robert was touching me by the way.

* * *

Taylor, Alex and I walk into the house we shared with the wildcats to see them all there including Zeke and Jason.

"So what's this I hear about a rumble that almost happened with Jackson?" Zeke said as we rolled our eyes.

"We saw the gang, Jackson walked over to Gabi being the same him, Troy and the gang walked over said some stuff and then Jackson opened his big mouth." Taylor said.

"Yeah it was nothing." I said as I sat by Troy.

"Nothing! Brie he was all over you." Troy said.

I knew this was going to happen.

"Troy he always does that okay. It's nothing new. He knows I'm not going to date him. He was just showing out because you were there." I said.

"Yeah Troy don't worry, Robert isn't a threat to you." Alex said as I nodded.

Troy just nodded as he dropped it but I knew he still felt something.

"Come here." I said as I pulled him outside.

"Babe, you don't have to worry about him." I said as we sat on the hammock.

"I know its just..it killed me to watch him touch you like that. I'm the only guy that can do that and I hate the fact that I couldn't stop him from doing that." Troy said as my face softened.

He was so protective of me it's so cute.

"Aw baby I love how you want to protect me and all and I wish you could come and rescue me from every guy, but because of our dumb families and stuff, you can't but I love the fact that you want to save me." I said as I hugged him tight and felt him kiss the top of my head.

"If it helps I did slap him from touch me after we left." I said and felt him laugh.

"Yeah it does." Troy said as I smiled.

"Come on you big goofball, we have to get ready for my party." I said as we got up and walked back to the gang to go get ready for the party.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. Please review and tell me what you think. The party is next **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh My you girls look beautiful." My mom said as she walked into my room. Alex and I were getting ready in my room so that we could help each other.

"Thanks mom." Alex said as my mom came over and fixed our hair.

"I can't believe my babies our 18." My mom said as we rolled our eyes.

"Mom we've been through this already." I said as my mom laughed.

"Hey I have a right. I was in labor for 27 hours with you two." My mom said as we shook our head.

"Knock, knock." My dad said as he walked into the room.

"Wow girls.. look beautiful." My dad said as we smiled.

"Thanks daddy." We both said as we hugged him.

"Well are you girls ready. You have guests waiting." My dad said as we smiled. I looked at my sister who smiled and nodded.

"We're ready." I said as we each took one of my dad's arms and walked out of our room.

**With the gang**

The knights were all standing around talking waiting for Gabriella and Alex to make their appearance.

"Hey sexy." Taylor heard someone say in her ear. She turned around and smiled when she saw that it was Chad.

"Chad!" Taylor said as she jumped in his arms making him laugh.

"Hey baby." Chad said as the two kissed.

"Oh come on we don't want to see that." Ryan said as he and the other wildcats walked up to them.

"Oh please as soon as you see Alex, you're going to do the same thing." Chad said as Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Alex, where is she and Gabi." Sharpay asked as she walked over to Zeke, who kissed her.

"They should be coming down in a minute." Jason said who had his arms wrapped around Kelsi.

"Hey everybody how you guys doing?" The dj, who happened to be Alex and Gabriella's older cousin said as everyone cheered.

"Alright well are you ready to see the birthday girls." He said as the same thing happened.

"Alright well give it up for Alex and Gabriella." He said as the gang saw the girls with their father.

"Wow." Both Troy and Ryan said as they saw the girls.

"Hey guys. On behalf of my sister and I we would like to thank you guys for coming." I said as I passed the mic over to Alex.

"Yeah and now that the birthday girls are here…" She said as she looked at me and I smirked.

"LET'S PARTY!" We both said as our guest went crazy.

After kissing our parents on the cheek, we went to go find our friends and the first people we say was of course our boyfriends.

We both ran to our guy, who kissed us and hugged us back. Once we pulled back we hugged everyone else before pulling them all to the dance floor. We danced for God knows how long and were having the time of our life. Its funny how no one noticed the wildcats, not even our parents but that the whole point of a masquerade party right.

"Hey Ella, It's time." My sister said as I nodded to her.

"I'll be right back." I said to Troy as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said with a smirk as Alex and I walked off.

"Do you guys know where they're going?" Troy asked the knights.

"No clue." Taylor said.

"Yeah and knowing those two, its going to be something be." Zeke said as they all nodded.

"Okay guys Alex and Gabriella have a surprise for you all so are you ready?" The dj said as everyone cheered.

"Well give it up for the birthday girls!" He said as music started to play.

Everyone looked up on the stage to see both Alex and Gabriella standing behind a mic moving their hips along to the music.

_**Alex**-Hip shaker, dream maker  
Heart breaker, earth quaker  
I can be anything that you want me to_

_**Gabriella**-Coin spender, mind bender  
Jet setter, go getter  
Changing my getup for anything you choose_

_**Alex**-I won't mind trying on someone else_  
_I won't mind seeing just how it felt_  
_I might like changing my disguise_  
_To make you happy_

_**Both**-Here's my formal invitation_  
_You and me go masquerading_  
_Lose ourselves in this charade and_  
_Is this love we're imitating_

By now all of the guests were going crazy dancing along to the girls' song. The wildcats had all looked shocked watching the girls sing. They knew they could sing, just not this good.

_Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
La, la, la, la you can be my_

_**Alex**-School teacher, mind reader_  
_Dream weaver, just be the_  
_One I can count on to play it up with me_

_**Gabriella**-Hot waiter, cool skater  
Trail blazer, pose major  
Naughty and nice  
What I know you want to be_

_You wanna try on someone else  
You might like seeing how it felt  
Do you mind changing your disguise_

_If it makes me happy_

_**Both-**Here's my formal invitation_  
_You and me go masquerading_  
_Lose ourselves in this charade and_  
_Is this love we're imitating?_  
_Do we want what we've got?_  
_If not I say so what_  
_Here's my formal invitation_  
_Let's go, let's go masquerading_

The girls started to walk down the stage dancing with there guests and then smirked as they walked up to Ryan and Troy singing the next part.

_**Alex**__-We'll make it fun  
When it's over and done  
I still want you to see the real me_

_**Gabriella-**No more disguises  
Let true love decide  
If we should be together_

Winking at their boyfriends, the two went back on stage to finish the song.

_**Both-**__Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
Let's go, let's go masquerading_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

The crowd went wild once we finished. We both smiled and thanked everyone before our cousin started playing music again. Alex and I then made our way back to the gang.

"OMG you girls were great." Sharpay said as we smiled and thanked her.

"Yeah why didn't you girls tell us you could sing like that?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We don't know. You guys never asked." I said with a smile.

"Yeah well enough talk about how good we sing, let's finish dancing." Alex said with a smile as we all nodded before going out on the dance floor.

For the rest of the night, our party was great. Everyone was having a blast especially the all of us. I could already tell that this was the party of the year. The party ended at around 2 am. I was upset when Troy had to leave because of course I wanted him to stay the night, but we all know that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

As the weeks went on, we hung out with the gang almost everyday. Seeing as it was winter break, we were able to hang out with the wildcats more, not in public of course, but more at the house. Today is Christmas eve and I'm currently getting ready to once again sneak out and go meet Troy. Alex is of course doing the same thing as me and so is the rest of the gang.

Earlier today we decided to give our gifts to each other, but all the guys decided that they wanted to give their girlfriends our gifts tonight and we decided to do the same. I can't wait to see what Troy got me. I hope he likes my gift, but then again Troy likes everything I give him.

"You ready Ella?" Alex said as she walked into my room.

"Yeah. Did you talk to Eric?" I asked.

"Yep, he knows about it." Alex said with a smile.

"Okay, let's rock and roll." I said with a smile as we both climbed down my balcony.

We met Troy and Ryan around the corner of our house. Troy was in his car and Ryan in his. I guess we were all going to different places, anyway Alex and I promised to text the other if Eric text us about our parents before going with our boyfriend. Once getting into Troy's car, I smiled before leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Hiya Sexy." I said once we pulled back.

"Hello beautiful." He said as he pulled off.

"So where are we going?" I said even though I know he's not going to tell me.

"Nope, you're going to have to wait and see." He said as I rolled my eyes. See I told you, he always does this.

For the rest of the ride we sat in comfortable silence with our hands intertwined. We finally stopped and I noticed we were at the beach.

"The beach?" I said as I looked at Troy confused.

He just smiled and walked around the car to let me out. He grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the beach.

"Troy it's winter, why are we at the beach?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Don't tell me you don't remember?" He said with a sly smile.

I looked at Troy and then back at the beach and then I finally realized why we were here. This was the beach where we decided to get to know each other, where we first kissed and where he asked me to be his girlfriend. We always use to meet up at this beach to just talk to each other.

"I remember." I said with a smile as Troy smiled.

"I knew you would." He said as he sat on the sand and then pulled me down so that I could sit in between his legs.

"Those were some great moments." I said as I looked at the water.

"Yeah I got to lean a lot more about the beautiful Gabriella Montez." He said as I smiled and looked up at him.

"Always a charmer."

"Only for you." He said as he kissed me.

"Okay present time." I said once we pulled back and he laughed.

"Way to ruin the moment Brie." He said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Merry Christmas Brie." He said as he handed me my present. I smiled as I took it and opened it to see a diamond tennis bracelet.

"Oh My God, Troy." I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I said as I kissed him.

"Your welcome." He said as he wiped my tears away.

After I stopped crying I handed Troy his gift and smiled as I saw his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh My God Brie, how?" Troy said as he looked at me. I had got him a rolex seeing as he said he always wanted one.

"A girl never tells her secret." I said with a smirk.

"Babe this must have cost you a fortune." He said looking at the watch.

"Please, Troy you spend way more on me plus you has always wanted one." I said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"No problem." I said as I leaned over and kissed him again.

* * *

**Ryan and Alexandra**

Ryan and Alex were walking in their favorite park, the park were Ryan had asked Alex to be his girlfriend. The two were just walking around the park holding hands, glad to be with each other. The finally sat down on a bench and Ryan had handed Alex her gift.

"Merry Christmas baby." Ryan said as Alex smiled and opened her gift.

"Ryan these are beautiful." Alex said as she pulled the earring out.

"I saw them and thought of you." Ryan said with a smile.

Alex looked at her boyfriend with a smile before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Thank you." Alex said as Ryan just nodded.

"Merry Christmas." Alex said as she handed Ryan his gift, who smiled and gladly took his gift.

"Babe, Oh My God." Ryan said as he opened his gift to see that Alex got him a brand new iPod touch seeing as he broke his old one.

"I knew you needed a new one so I thought why not. And plus this one hold 2,000 more songs then your last one." Alex said with a smile. Ryan turned and kissed his girlfriend and smiled once they pulled back.

"You're the best."

"I've been told." Alex said with a smile as they both laughed.

* * *

**Zeke and Sharpay**

Zeke and Sharpay were walking hand and hand through the park, just enjoying each others comfort.

"I like this." Sharpay said as the two sat down on a nearby bench.

"What" Zeke said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"This. Us. Just being together. Even though it's behind people's back, I still like it." Sharpay said with a smile and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Me too princess." Zeke said as he kissed the top of her head.

"So, do you want your present now?" Zeke asked and then laughed at how quick she turned to look at him.

"Uh duh." Sharpay said with a smile. Zeke just smiled as he handed her the gift and watched as her smile widen.

"Omg, Zeke this is beautiful." Zeke had got her a engraved sketched book that had her name on it.

"It's for all your designs. That way you have then all together." Zeke said as Sharpay turned and kissed him.

"Thank you, I love it." Sharpay said. Putting her gift to the side, Sharpay than handed Zeke his gifted.

"Wow babe, this is great." Zeke said as he opened his gift to see a engraved chef's book with _Zeke's Recipes._

" It's for all your recipes' that way when you become big and famous and own your own restaurant, you won't forget anything because you'll have all of your stuff written down." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Thank you babe, it's perfect." Zeke said as he turned to kiss her.

"You know what your first entry should be?" Sharpay said once they pulled back.

"My strawberry frosted sugar cookies." Zeke said with a smirk knowing that those were her favorite.

"Bingo." Sharpay said as the two laugh before Zeke kissed her again.

"Merry Christmas Shar." Zeke said with a dreamy smile as they connect foreheads.

"Merry Christmas Zekey." Sharpay said with a smile.

* * *

**Chad and Taylor**

Just like Zeke and Sharpay, Taylor and Chad were at a park, just one a couple blocks away from them. Chad was giving Taylor a piggy back ride as the two walked over to the swing set. Chad sat Taylor in one of the swings before going and sitting next to her.

"Remember this place." Chad said as he looked at her.

Taylor nodded before saying "It's the place where we first kissed."

"And…where I asked you to be my girlfriend." Chad said with a smile.

"How can I forget, it was the best day of my life." Taylor said with a smile as Chad leaned over and kissed her.

"Well it was mine too, but I'm pretty sure another day is going to beat that one out."

"Oh really" Taylor said as she rose an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"Our wedding day." Chad said as Taylor face soften.

"Aw Chad." Taylor said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"And I believe this belongs to you." Chad said as he placed Taylor's gift in her lap.

"Merry Christmas baby." Chad said with as smile.

Taylor smiled at him as she opened her gift. Her smiled widened as she saw that Chad had brought her a necklace that had two hearts on it. She turned it over to see that each heart had their names on it.

"Thank you baby, I love it." Taylor said as she kissed him.

Once they pulled back, Taylor handed Chad his gift, who the same smile Troy had on his face. Chad's jaw dropped as he opened his gift to see a Lakers Jersey with his name and number on the back.

"Taylor, how did you get this?" Chad said surprised.

"I have my ways." Taylor said with a smirk.

"You are the greatest girlfriend ever." Chad said as he hugged and kissed her.

"I know." Taylor said with a smile.

* * *

**Jason and Kelsi**

Jason had decided to take Kelsi to their secret house, where the two relaxed in the backyard on the hammock.

"The stars are really pretty." Kelsi said as she and Jason were lying on the hammock with her head on his chest.

"Not as pretty as you." Jason said Kelsi blushed. He just chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

"You know I love you right Kelsi." Jason said as Kelsi looked at him.

"Of course, and you know I love you too right?" Kelsi said as Jason nodded.

"I can't wait until we graduate, that way I can show you off to the world." Jason said as Kelsi giggled.

"Here, Merry Christmas sweetheart." Jason said as he handed Kelsi her gift. Kelsi opened her gift to see a brand new music book.

"Oh Jason thank you. I love it." Kelsi said as she kissed him.

"You are more than welcome." Jason said as Kelsi handed him his gift. Jason smiled as he saw that Kelsi had bought him the camera he had been talking about for weeks.

"Thanks baby." Jason said as he kissed her.

"Now you can take all the pictures you want." Kelsi said with a smile.

"And my first one will be this." Jason said as he kissed Kelsi and took the picture of them kissing.

* * *

**There you guys go. Tell me what you guys think. The next chapter I'm going to skip to their spring break.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was seating in 8th period, staring at the clock, bored out of my mind. It was the last day of school before spring break and a lot has happened. We made it to the finals in basketball and of course East High beat us. It was a tight game, so tight I thought that we were going to win, but like I said the wildcats won. They only won by 2 points, so it wasn't so bad. The girl's team however, beat East High and brought home the trophy. Everything else was kinda head to head with us and East High, but I'm glad its spring break.

The gang and I are going to LA and yes that includes the wildcats. You see my family has this big mansion in LA that has 10 bedrooms, music room, dance room, game room, huge kitchen and pool, and a basketball court. Our parents already agreed, but the wildcats parents think they are staying in a hotel. All I know is that I'm excited to be spending an entire week with my boyfriend without being scared of getting caught.I was knocked out of my thoughts by the bell ringing and students flying out of the classrooms. I met up with Taylor and we walked over to our lockers as we say my sister and the guys.

"I'm an so excited for tomorrow." Taylor said with a huge smile.

"Yeah I just need to go home and pack." Zeke said.

"You still haven't packed." I said as I looked at him. I had been done packing two days ago and he still hasn't started.

"Hey boys are slow packers." Zeke said as us girls rolled our eyes.

"Anyway…Ella, mom text me and said we have to stop by daddy's job and pick up something from him." Alex said as I nodded and closed my locker.

"Okay, see you guys later." I said my sister and I walked out to her car and drove to my dad's job.

Once getting to his job, we went up to his floor and said hi to his assistant. She told us that I dad was in a meeting and would be out shortly. 10 minutes later I felt my phone vibrate and I smiled seeing it was a text from my boyfriend.

"_Hey beautiful"_

_-Wildcat_

"_Hey what's up."_

_-Brie_

"_I was wonder if you could do me a favor?" _

_-Wildcat_

"_Depends on the favor lol"_

_-Brie_

"_Turn around"_

_-Wildcat_

I was confused as I read his last text, but did it anyway. I smiled as I saw Troy standing a few feet away from me. He mouthed "I love you" which made me smile more. I nudged Alex and she turned and waved at Troy who waved back. Seeing neither of our fathers around, we walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked Troy.

"I had to pick up something from my father."

"Same here. Excited for tomorrow?" I said with a smile.

"Baby it can't come fast enough." Troy said with a smirk as I blushed.

"Girls!" We all froze as Alex and I turned around to see our father.

"What are you girls doing over here with him." My dad said giving Troy a disgusting look as Troy glared at him.

"We were waiting for you and Bolton just came over here to bug us." Alex said as Troy rolled his eyes. It's a real shame that we have to go from lovey-dovey to hating each others gut.

"Please it doesn't take much to bug you two." Troy said with a smirk.

"Watch it boy." My father said as he looked at Troy.

"Or what Montez." We turned to see Troy's father walk up to my father.

"Keep your boy away from my girls Bolton." My father said his eyes now moving to look at Jack.

"What makes you think it was my son; maybe it was those girls of yours." Jack said with a smirk.

"Please my daughters want nothing to do with your son." My dad said as Alex and I looked at each other. If only he knew.

"That's not what they were just saying." Troy said with a smirk.

"In your dreams Bolton." I said.

"Always baby." Troy said as I rolled my eyes. Only Alex, Troy and I knew the real meaning of that.

"Come along girls." My dad said as we followed him.

I looked back to see Troy who mouthed "sorry" to me. I just nodded and turned from him. Sighing I just followed my father. Alex grabbed my hand and gave me a small smile. Only a couple more hours before we're all together away from our parents.

* * *

It was finally the next day and the Knights and I finally made it to LA. We were all in the house unpacking as we waited for Wildcats.

"I can't believe how big this house is." Jason said as we were sitting in the kitchen.

"Why are you acting like you haven't been here before you idiot." Taylor said as we laughed.

"Oh shut up we haven't been here in years." Jason said glaring at her.

"Remind me again why we got different flights from the others." Zeke said.

"Did you wanna deal with our fighting parents?" I said as I looked at him.

"True." Zeke said as we all laughed.

While we were laugh, the door bell rang and I jumped up, running to the door. I opened the door and smiled as I saw the other half of my friends there. I squealed as I jumped into Troy's arms, kissing him. God I missed him so much and I couldn't believe he was finally here.

"Well it's good to see you too Gabi." I heard Sharpay say.

I pulled back from Troy laughing and then I hugged them all before letting them in.

"Where are the guys at?" Kelsi asked as I smirked, knowing they wanted to see their love ones as well.

"Guys the Wildcats are here." I said as we heard chairs from the kitchen move. The next thing I knew, the girls all squealed as they say their boyfriends and ran into their arms.

"And they say we make out too much." Troy whispered in my ear as I giggled.

"Okay guys, come on. Let me show you around," Once the tour was finished we all sat in the living room.

"Gabs, Alex this house is amazing." Chad said as we giggled.

"Yeah and our parents have no idea that we are all here together." Alex said with a smirk as she sat on one of the love seats with Ryan.

"I can just see our parents face if they knew." Jason said as he winced.

"Well that's the good part about being 1,000 miles away." Troy said as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring and I looked to see that it was my dad.

"Guys, shush it's my dad." I said as everyone got quiet.

"Hi daddy." I said as I put the phone on speaker. I elbowed Troy in the stomach as I saw him roll his eyes.

"Hey baby girl. How is everything?"

"Its good; the gang and I are just sitting in the living room. You know relaxing from the ride." It wasn't a total lie. We were in the living room; I just left some of out. Like the fact that the wildcats were here, but hey what he doesn't know, won't hurt him.

"Okay I just wanted to tell you guys to be careful. I found out something that I don't like." I heard my dad say as I got confused.

"What?" I asked

"I found out the Bolton and his little crew is up in LA." I heard my dad say as everyone's eyes widen.

"Really..how do you know that?" I asked nervous.

"You're mom overheard Lucille at the store asking Jack if he dropped the kids off at the airport ok." My dad said as I rolled my eyes.

"Dad LA is huge I highly doubt we'll run into Bolton and his crew." Alex said as I looked at her.

"I know but I just want you kids to be careful."

"Uncle Greg, we'll be fine. Jason and I will keep the girls safe." Zeke said.

"Thanks guys. I'll let you go. Have fun. Love you."

"Love you too." The knights all said before I hung up.

"So it seems like we will be getting phone calls everyday asking if we ran into each other." Taylor said as we all nodded.

"Yeah but Gabs right, LA is huge. I highly doubt they think that we will run into each other." Ryan said as we all agreed.

After talking, we all decided to watch a movie. We decided on watching The Notebook, which of course the guys hated, but they can't say no to us so tough luck. After watching the movie we all decided to go to sleep since it was like 2 in the morning. After changing into my pjs, I smiled as I saw Troy already in bed, only in his boxers.

"What are you smiling at?" Troy asked as I got into bed and he wrapped into his arms.

"Just the fact that I get to go to sleep by you every night." I said as I laid my head on his chest as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Yeah that's a plus for this week. Trust me Brie; this is going to be the best week ever." Troy said as I looked up at him with a smile.

"I love you Wildcat."

"Love you too Brie." Troy said as he kissed me.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. I know its pretty short, but school is starting soon and I have so much going on. I promise that the next chapter is going to be longer. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here you guys go. I'm really proud of this chapter so please review. It would help that when the music part of the story starts, that you listen to the songs.**

**Songs:**

**Every time we touch candlelight version – Casandra**

**Simply Amazing- Trey Songz**

**Feels like love- Cheetah Girls**

**Stereo Hearts- Gym Class Hero**

**So this is love-Cheetah girls**

**It girl- Jason Deurlo**

* * *

Chad woke up the next morning to feel kisses along his neck. Groaning in his sleep, he rolled over and opened one eye to see his love smiling at him.

"Morning baby." Taylor said with a smile as she kissed him.

"Mmmhh morning babe." Chad said as he pulled her by her hips.

"If you're going to be waking me up like that everyday then its going to be really hard when its time to go back home." Chad said as Taylor giggled.

"Let's not think about that we still have 5 more days here."

"True. How about we do this instead." Chad said as he smirked before capturing Taylor in a passionate kiss. 5 minutes into the kiss, they heard a knock on the door which made them groan.

"Go away." Chad said making Taylor giggle. The door opened up as Troy stuck his head in.

"Dude get up we're getting ready to hit the beach." Troy said as Taylor moved from Chad making him groan.

"Dude worst time ever." Chad said as Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Come from you of all people." Troy said making Taylor laugh.

"We'll be downstairs in a minute Troy." Taylor said.

"Okay, I knew it was a reason I liked Taylor more than you." Troy said as he closed the door before Chad's pick could hit him.

"Come on lunkhead, we gotta get up." Taylor said as Chad groaned once again and rolled over.

"I guess you don't wanna join me in the shower then." Taylor said with a smirk as she walked into the bathroom. Hearing that Chad jumped up before running into the bathroom.

* * *

After messing with his best friend and letting the others know about the beach, Troy walked back into his room to see his girlfriend looking through her closet with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"I can't believe you." I heard Troy say as I turned around.

"What." I said as I looked at him confused.

"You took a shower without me." He said as I rolled my eyes and went back into my closet.

"You're the one who was taking all day." I said as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from the back.

"You still could have waited." He said with a pout.

"How about you join me in one now." He said with a smirk as I shook my head.

"Nope you're just going to have to wait until next time." I said as I turned in his arms and gave him a quick peck.

"Now go shower while I get ready." I said as I pushed him towards my bathroom.

"Ugh fine meanie." Troy said as I giggled.

"Holy Shit." I head Troy say 10 minutes later when he got out of the shower.

"Where the hell did that bikini come from?" Troy asked as I stood in a red and white bikini. East High colors I know, funny isn't it.

"I bought it before we came here. You like." I said with a smirk.

Shaking his head, I watched my boyfriend walk towards me, putting his hands around my waist, he said, "No..I love." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss. We pulled back minutes later and connected foreheads with smiles on our faces.

"I love you Brie."

"I love you too wildcat. Now come on let's finished getting dress." I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

"God I love the beach." Sharpay said as we were all laid out on our towels as the guys played with a football.

We had been at the beach for about an hour. It was fun hanging with each other all together. We couldn't do this back home so we made every moment count.

"Troy! Put me down." I said as I felt my boyfriend pick me up. I looked and saw that the same thing was happening to the others.

"No we want to go into the water." Troy said as he pulled me into the water.

"So why are you bringing us?" I said.

"Because we wanted to." Troy said with a chuckle as he dropped me in the water. Coming back up I glared at my laughing boyfriend.

"Asshole." I said as I splashed him.

"Aw I'm sorry babe." Troy said as he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

"Hey guys lets play shoulder war." Zeke said as we all nodded.

We played that for a while, before the guys saw jet skis and decided to go rent some. Of course that wanted us to get on with them, which we did and it turned out to be fun. After the beach we went and had lunch at Old Country Buffet before we went back to the house. Kelsi, being the one who is love with music, decided that we check out the music room, which everyone agreed to.

"You girls have a lot of song books." Kelsi said as she looked through one.

"I didn't know you two wrote music." Ryan said as he looked at me and my sister.

"Not as much as Kelsi, but we still write." Alex said.

"Yeah like the girls wrote a song about you guys." Jason said.

"Jason!" Taylor, Alex and I said.

"What?" Jason said as we glared at him.

"Really, can we hear them?" Troy asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah I mean Shar and Kelsi did the same." Chad said.

"Chad!" Sharpay and Kelsi said.

"What you did." Chad said as we giggled.

"Ok if we do it then so does Jason and Zeke." I said as I smirked at the two.

"You promised not to say anything." Zeke said.

"Too late, Jason ruined it for you." I said as Zeke hit Jason on the back of the head.

"Its ok Troy, Ryan and Chad wrote one too. I helped them with theres." Kelsi said as I looked at Troy who gave me a small smile.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Taylor said.

"Gabriella has to go first." Alex said as my jaw dropped.

"What why me?" I asked.

"Because you're the youngest, now go." Alex said as I glared at her.

Walking over to the piano, I looked at Troy who smiled at me and I smiled as I began to play.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

I closed my eyes as I sang this next part because this is how I truly feel with Troy.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

I opened my eyes to see Troy smiling at me which made me smile

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

This next part was so true because of everything we've been through in the past 2 years.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

I smiled as the girls started to sing background

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side. _

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life_

I smiled as everyone clapped after I finished. I walked over to Troy and sat by him when he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"That was beautiful babe." He said as we connected foreheads.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I gave him a quick kiss.

"As much as I would hate to breakup this little love feast, Troy it's your turn to sing." Chad said as Troy looked at him.

"What why me?"

"Because your girl went first." Chad said as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Troy said as he got up and walked over to the guitar.

_Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in_

_We're lost in these covers, and all I feel is skin_

_I slowly kiss your face, beautiful in every way, you are (you are)_

_See I'm a man that don't believe in much_

_But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us_

Troy smirked at this next part as he looked at his girlfriend who was blushing

_And how we play fight up in the bathroom_

_Next thing I know I'm making love to you_

_Girl, promise me you'll never change_

He smiled as he looked at Gabriella and played this next part

_She ain't perfect, but she's worth it_

_Every breath I breathe, for the life of me_

_And I know I might not deserve it_

_But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are),_

_Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)_

_And she loves me, and it's simply amazing, amaze-amazing_

_The girl's a work of art, and I cant help but stare_

_With a smile like the sunset, and the ocean is her hair_

_Ooohhh what she do ain't fair ooooohhh_

The next line Troy sang was so true to him because Gabriella knows him way better than anyone, not even his parents or Chad, his best friend, knows as much about him as Gabriella does.

_She know me better, than I know myself, mhmmm_

_See I'm a man, that don't believe in much_

_But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us_

Troy smiled remembering the first time he told Gabriella that he loved her. She couldn't stop crying and it was also on the day when they lost their virginity to each other.

_Like when I said I loved you for the first time_

_And the tears dropped from your eyes_

_Girl, don't you ever change_

_Cuz she ain't perfect, but she's worth it_

_Every breath I breathe for the life of me_

_And I know I might not deserve it_

_But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are)_

_Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)_

_And she loves me_

At this part Troy got up and walked over to Gabriella who had tears in her eyes as he sang the next part. He kneeled in front of her and sang his heart out, showing her that what he's saying is true.

_There is nothing, in this world_

_That can keep me away from you_

_And there's nobody who could ever compare to you_

_Ooohhhhh_

Troy smiled as the guys picked up on the background for him.

_She ain't perfect (no she ain't), but she's worth it (she is)_

_Every breath I breathe, for the life of me_

_And I know I might not deserve it_

_But she loves me and it's simply amazing (you are)_

_Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)_

_And she loves me, and it's simply amazing _

Once Troy was finished, I took his face in my hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, as I had tears rolling down my face. The girls awed as the guys all smiled. Pulling back, we smiled as Troy wiped the tears from my face.

"Babe that was the most beautiful song I ever heard." I said as he sat by me and kissed my temple.

"Yeah Troy who knew you had it in you." Sharpay said as we all laughed and he glared at her.

"Okay well now it's your turn." Troy said with a smirk.

"Way to go Shar." Kelsi said as she walked over to the piano and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

**Both-**_ Feels like love_

_Feels like love_

_Hey yeah_

_Hey yeah_

**Sharpay-**_You got me spinning now_

_I feel your happiness all around_

_I'm not sure what I'm getting into_

_(Feels like love)_

_We're not the same everybody knows_

_That's the best thing about us though_

_So hard to believe it but it's true_

_(Feels like love)_

Sharpay started to smile as Zeke started to sing along with her.

_See the world in different ways_

_But I'm lovin' every minute of every day_

_Against the odds we'll make it through_

**Zeke & Sharpay-**_ Maybe this could be_

_More than just fun_

_This could be everything_

_That I want_

Zeke smiled as Sharpay came to sit on his lap as they continued to sing.

_What's happening to me_

_Could you be the one_

_This could be everything_

_That I want_

_I didn't know how good it could be_

_And it feels like love to me_

**Shar and Kelsi-**_ Feels like love_

_Feels like love_

_Hey yeah_

_Hey yeah_

**Kelsi-**_ I didn't know I could feel this way_

_It's a new world baby that's OK_

_You're like the part of me I never knew_

_(Feels like love)_

_You're the one I need next to me_

_But I know that it's hard to be_

_Livin' for everybody else but you_

_(Feels like love)_

Kelsi smiled as Jason came to sit by her and he started to sing

_Real love's not supposed to be_

_Afraid what everybody thinks_

_So let's show em all what we can do_

**Kelsi and Jason-**_ Maybe this could be_

_More than just fun_

_This could be everything_

_That I want_

_What's happening to me_

_Could you be the one_

_This could be everything_

_That I want_

_I didn't know how good it could be_

_And it feels like love to me_

**Jason and Kelsi- **_I've got to say it now_

_(seems too hard to do this)_

_We've got to work it out_

_(Nothin' about us makes sense)_

_I feel the bridge_

_From where I am to where you are_

_It shouldn't have to be this hard_

**Kelsi and Sharpay-**_ Maybe this could be_

_More than just fun_

_This could be everything_

_That I want_

_What's happening to me_

_Could you be the one_

_This could be everything_

_That I want_

_I didn't know how good it could be_

_And it feels like love to me_

_Feels like love_

_Feels like love_

_Feels like love to me_

_Feels like love_

_Feels like love_

_Feels like love to me_

We all clapped at the girls each kissed their guy.

"Okay, Zeke, Jason you're up" Alex said as the two went over to the guitar. Jason took the guitar and started to play the beat as they both started to sing.

**Jason-**_ My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

**Zeke-**_ If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like yea check it Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_

_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

**Jason-**_ If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

Zeke pointed at Sharpay as he sang the next part which made her smile.

**Zeke-**_ Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

**Jason-**_ My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

Jaosn smiled at he looked at Kelsi who smiled back at him

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

**Both-**_ Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

**Zeke-**_ Let's go!_

_If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)_

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop_

The boys smiled as the gang all started to clap along to the beat.

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_

_You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

**Jason-**_ I think I finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_

**Zeke-**_ Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

**Jason-**_ My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

**Both-**_ Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

Jason walked over to Kelsi and sang this next part as Kelsi smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

**Jason-**_ I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)_

_Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)_

_I take your hand and hold it closer to mine (yeah)_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

**Both-**_ Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

**Zeke-**_ Yeah _

Once the guys were finished, both Sharpay and Kelsi squealed before jumping in their guy's arms and kissing them.

"Isn't that cute." Troy said as I nudged him in the stomach making him glare at me.

"Okay sis it's you and Taylor's turn." I said as they both got up and Alex went over to the piano.

**Both- **_Ooo-ooo_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

**Taylor-**_So this is love_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_So this is love_

Taylor smiled as she looked over at Chad who was smiling at her.

**Both-**_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Of a place I've often heard _

_A mystery _

_Now its clear as it can be_

_So this is love_

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Of a place I've often heard _

_A mystery _

_Now its clear as it can be_

As Alex sang this next part, the wildcats were all shocked because she was singing in Spanish. All Ryan could do was stair and think about how great of a girl he had.

**Alex-**_Si es amor, Si es amor_

_Es lo que hace mi vida divina _

_Estoy brillando Y ahora se_

_Que tengo la llave del cielo_

_Tengo alas puedo volar_

_Y tocar en las estrellas en el_

_Cielo Este es el milagro, que_

_Sonado esto es amor_

_Si es el milagro, que sonado_

_So this is love_

**Both-**Until_ tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Of a place I've often heard_

_A mystery _

_Now its clear as can be_

_So this is love_

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Of a place I've often heard _

_A mystery _

_Now its clear as it can be_

_So this is love_

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Of a place I've often heard _

_A mystery_

_Now its clear as it can be_

_So this is love _

_So this is love_

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Of a place I've often heard _

_A mystery _

_Now its clear as it can be_

**Alex-**_So this is love_

_So this is love_

_Ummm... _

Both girls finished the songs with smiles on their faces as they watched their boyfriends walk over to them and give them kisses.

"You two are up bro." Sharpay said as Chad grabbed the guitar and sat by Taylor, while Ryan sat by Alex.

**Ryan-**_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
5 steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award,  
That's how much you mean to me_

**Both-**_You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl,  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long,  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl_

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh

_[x2]__  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh __[x2]__  
Let me play it loud_

**Chad-**_You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!  
Like a TV show playing reruns  
Every chance I get,  
I'm a turn you on_

**Both-**_You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all-night-long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl_

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh

_[x2]__  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh __[x2]__  
Let me play it loud_

Both Ryan and Chadlooked at the girls straight in the eyes as they sang the next part, meaning every word.

**Chad-**_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til' I make you mine, mine_

**Ryan-**_You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
You're my greatest hit girl  
Just say this is it girl...  
Hey baby...  
Don't you know you're my it girl_

**Both-**_You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl,  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl_

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh

_[x2]__  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh __[x2]__  
Let me play it loud_

Let me hear you singing like...  
Oh oh oh oh

_[x2]__  
Everybody in the crowd  
Let me hear you singing like  
This is it girl._

Once again, the girls both squealed as they jumped on their guy and gave him a kiss. I smiled as I looked at all of my friends. If someone would have told me that we would end up like this 5 years ago, I would have laughed. I can say that this had been one of the best days with the gang so far.

* * *

It was around midnight, and Troy and I were laughing in bed, me with my head on his chest playing with one of his hands and him running his fingers through my hair.

"Troy." I said as I looked at him.

"Huh." He said as I noticed he had a dreamy smile on his face.

"You know I really loved your song today."

"Good because I wrote it just for you." Troy said as he kissed her.

"You really remember the first time you said I love you." I said with a small smile."

"Of course I do, it was the best day of my life." Troy said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Was it because I said I love you back, or because you got lucky for the first time." I said with a smirk.

"Both." Troy said as I giggled.

_FLASHBACK_

_A 17 year old Gabriella Montez was sitting in her room, reading a book, after leaving a party thrown by her god-brother Zeke. Her parents were away on a business trip and her brother was at a sleepover. She was at Zeke's party, when her secret boyfriend and some of the wildcats decided to crash the party. She didn't leave because of that, she left because her boyfriend decided to show up to the party with one of the girls who are always up on him. _

_Gabriella couldn't take it anymore so she told her sister that she was didn't feel well and that she was going home. So now she is reading a book, trying to stop thinking about her boyfriend. As she turned the page on her book, she heard a knock on her balcony door. Knowing who it was, she sighed before going to answer the door to see her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. _

"_What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" Gabriella said as they stood in the doorway._

"_Well I noticed that you weren't there so I wanted see what was wrong. I mean it is a Knight party." Troy said looking at her._

"_Wow you actually noticed me, I thought you were to busy with that little slut all on you." Gabriella said with a glare._

"_Who, Ashley? She didn't do anything." _

"_Troy! Hello, she was all up on you. A couple more inches and she would've been on you lap." Gabriella said._

"_Brie, you don't have to be jealous of her. I don't want her, I want you." Troy said as he grabbed her hand, but Gabriella jerked it back._

"_I'm not jealous of her. I mad at the fact that my boyfriend showed up to a party, that he knew I was going to be at, with some slut. Shows how much you "want me"." Gabriella said angry._

"_The only reason I brought her was because I'm the most popular guy in school, I have to have a date at a party, or at least make it seem like I do." Troy said as Gabriella shook her head._

"_Wow your reputation means more to you than I do." Gabriella said shaking her head._

"_Brie I-" _

"_Save it." Gabriella said as she walked back into her room._

_Before she could say close the door, she heard Troy say; "Gabriella I Love You!" Gabriella froze and turned around to look at him._

"_Wh-what did you say."_

"_I said I love you." Troy said as he walked closer to her._

"_Brie I love you. I'm sorry, I know bring Ashley to the party was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. But please know that you are way more important to me than my reputation. I love you, I think I always have and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. God, Brie all I can do is think about you. You're on my mind when I wake up, throughout the day and when I go to sleep. I-" Troy was cut off by Gabriella kissing him with more passion then ever. Troy pulled her close to him by her waist as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_I love you too wildcat." Gabriella said with a smile and tears in her eyes when they pulled back._

"_Really." Troy said with a smile as Gabriella nodded._

_She then squealed as Troy picked her up and spun her around, kissing her. _

"_You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that." Troy said pulling back._

"_Same here wildcat." Gabriella said as she kissed him._

_After a while, the kiss started to get more heated as Troy picked Gabriella up and walked into her room, closing the balcony door with his foot. Reaching her bed, Troy placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her all without breaking the kiss._

"_Troy." Gabriella said as she pulled back and Troy started to kiss her neck._

"_Huh" Troy mumbled against her neck._

"_I'm ready." Gabriella said as Troy's head popped up and looked at her shocked._

"_What."_

"_I'm ready."_

"_Are you sure?" Troy asked looking at her in the eyes as Gabriella nodded. _

"_I mean really, really sure, because I don't want you regretting anything or-" Troy was cut off by Gabriella kissing him._

"_What does that tell you?" Gabriella said with a smirk._

"_That this is going to be the best night of my life." Troy said as Gabriella laughed to be cut of by Troy kissing her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And believe me when I say that it was the best night of my life." Troy said as Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"I bet I can one up it." Gabriella said as she looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh really, how?" Troy asked with the same smirk.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Gabriella said as she straddled him.

"Oh by all means" Troy said as she captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

Zekepay was in their room watching a movie, with Sharpay laying on Zeke's chest and Zeke arms around her waist.

"Zeke." Sharpay said as he looked at her.

"Yeah babe."

"Do you ever think about your future?" Sharpay said as she looked at him.

"Of course I do, almost everyday." Zeke said, looking in her eyes he could tell what she really meant.

"And yes that does mean I think about our future."

"Our future." Sharpay said with a smile as Zeke nodded with the same smile.

"I think about what's going to happen when we graduate, you becoming my wife, having kids together, us with good jobs, still being friends with the gang, almost everything and anything you can think of." Zeke said as he kissed the top if her head.

"So you really see us having a future, even with our parents hating each other." Sharpay said as she turned to look at him.

"Babe I could care less about what our parents think. It's not their lives, it's ours. Once we go to college, they have no say in who I date. Hell they don't have one now. And trust me when I say as soon as we graduate I'm going to be showing you off to everyone." Zeke said making Sharpay laugh.

"I love you Shar." Zeke said with a dreamy smile.

"I love you too Zekey." Sharpay said as they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy awoke the next morning to the sun in face. Groaning, he was getting ready to turn on his stomach until he realized that his sleeping girlfriend was lying on his chest. Smiling, Troy pushed some hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. He then realized what today was and he grabbed his phone and text all the guys to meet him in the kitchen. Gently, Troy moved Gabriella off of his chest and on her pillow as he slide out of bed, making sure not to wake her up. Grabbing his boxers, he kissed her on the forehead once again and told her he loved her before walking out of the room.

* * *

I turned over to wrap my arms around my boyfriend, but felt nothing but cold sheets. I opened her eyes to see that Troy wasn't in the room. Confused, I grabbed my underwear and threw Troy's shirt on before walking out of the room. I saw that all the others girls were walking out of their rooms too, so I decided to ask them if they've seen him.

"Hey have you guys seen Troy?"

"No, we were getting ready to ask you, if you've seen our guys." Taylor said.

"Wait do you guys smell that." Alex said as we looked at her.

"Yeah it smells like pancakes." I said.

As if reading each other's minds, we all ran down the stairs and stopped at the kitchen. We each looked in and saw all of our guys cooking breakfast shirtless.

"Um ok is it me or did the rest of you see 5 hot guys cooking breakfast shirtless." Kelsi said.

"No we saw it too." I said.

"Wow I've never seen Troy so happy, much less happy cooking, Ella did you two get lucky last night?" My sister said with a smirk as my jaw dropped.

"Why would you ask that?"

"They got lucky." All the girls said as I just shook my head.

"Yeah we did, so what. But I'm think so did Zeke because he's never been so happy cooking and this boy loves to cook." I said as I smirked at Sharpay who blushed.

"Okay so we all got lucky, moving on." Sharpay said as we all giggled.

"Come on lets get to the bottom of this." Taylor said as we all moved into the kitchen.

"Good morning." We all said as the guys turned around with smiles.

"Good morning." They said as they walked over to us and gave their girl a kiss.

"What's all this about." Kelsi asked.

"What we can't cook breakfast for our girlfriends." Jason said as Kelsi gave him that look.

"Ok, ok today is couple day." He said.

"Couple day." I said looking at Troy who just smiled.

"Yep, us guys decided that since we don't get to spend time with you like we want, we are going to take you out today." Troy said as I smiled.

"And the first part is us cooking you breakfast." Zeke said as we all sat down and the guys brought over our breakfast.

They had made our favorites, which made us smile. As we sat down eating, they finished telling us about couple day.

"So where are we going?" Taylor asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Chad said with a smirk.

"Us guys told each other where we are taking you girls so we won't go to the same place." Ryan said.

"Which brings us to the one and only rule." Troy said as I raised an eye brow.

"There are rules." I said.

"With you girls, yea." Ryan said as Alex hit him on the chest.

"Well the one and only rule is that you girls can't talk to each other. Today is couples day, so no talking to each other. If something happens, one of us guys will call the others." Troy said as we all nodded. Seems fair enough.

"Now come on lets go get ready and get this couple day started." Zeke said.

* * *

_**Jason and Kelsi**_

"Jason will you please tell me where we are going?" Kelsi pleaded. She had been trying to get him to spill for like an hour and Jason found it very funny.

"No way baby. We'll be there in 5 minutes so hold on." Jason said as Kelsi pouted.

"Meanie." Kelsi said as Jason smiled. God he loved her.

"Kelsi look." Jason said pointing over to the sign.

"Oh My God, we're going to the zoo. I love the zoo." Kelsi said with a smile.

"I know, you love animals so I thought, why not." Jason said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Thank you babe." Kelsi said as she kissed his cheek.

"No problem, no come on lets go see some animals." Jason said with a smile.

After paying to get in, Jason and Kelsi walked around and saw all the animals. Jason paid for them to see the dolphins show since dolphins are Kelsi's favorite animal. They ended up being able to sit in the front, which in turn got them wet when the dolphins did flips into the water.

"Jason look." Kelsi said as she pointed to a family of penguins.

"Yeah their cute baby." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder.

"You know that's going to be us soon." Jason said as Kelsi looked at him confused.

"I mean the whole family thing." Jason said making Kelsi smile.

"Thank you for bringing me here baby." Kelsi said as he smiled at her.

"Anything for babe, I wish I could do this back home for you, but since we can't I promise to make it great for you." Jason said making Kelsi's heart melt.

"You already did." Kelsi said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

_**Ryan and Alex**_

"Alex if you ask me where we're going one more time, we are going back home." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Oh come on babe please." Alex said.

"Why are you so nosey?" Ryan said as Alex hit him on the chest.

"Ow damn babe, I was joking"

"Serves you right." Alex said with a smirk.

"Now where are we going?"

"I can't tell you because we're already here." Ryan said with a smirk as he saw his girlfriend smile.

"The aquarium." Alex said was a smile.

"Yep, me, you and your favorite place to go." Ryan said as Alex leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Come on, lets go." Alex said as they got out of the car.

"Look babe there's nemo." Ryan said as they walked through the aquarium hand in hand.

"I love that movie, its my favorite Disney movie." Alex said as she looked at the fish.

"Really. How about we watch it later on tonight." Ryan said as Alex nodded with a smile.

"Come on, I think they let you feed the seals." Ryan said as he took Alex over to the seals.

After being able to feed the seals, the couples finished looking at all the fishes and Ryan even bought Alex a stuff nemo which made her laugh.

* * *

_**Chad and Taylor**_

"Chad I can't believe you actually brought me here." Taylor said as they walked around the planetarium.

When they had pulled into the parking lot, Taylor was shocked but happy at the same time.

"Yeah well you love the planets and all, so if I can spend time with you while learning some new stuff, then I'm good." Chad said as he wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Taylor said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only for you babe." Chad said as he gave her kiss.

"Come on the show's starting soon." Chad said as he pulled her over to the theater.

"See baby, it wasn't bad was it." Taylor said as they walked out of the show, hand in hand.

"Naw it wasn't. If you were my astronomy teacher, trust me when I say I would never go to sleep in class." Chad said making Taylor laugh.

"I highly doubt you would be paying attention to the lesson." Taylor said as Chad shrugged.

"True, I'll be thinking about what would happen after class." He said and laughed as Taylor hit his chest.

"I'm just joking babe, but seriously, if you were my teacher, I would so be on the honor roll." Chad said as Taylor just shook her head.

"Come on lunkhead, lets go look at the rest of the museum." Taylor said.

* * *

_**Zeke and Sharpay**_

"Zekey how did you know that it was a carnival in town?" Sharpay said as they walked around the carnival. They had been there for a while and had just got off of one of the rides.

"I have my ways." Zeke said with a smile as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Zeke look, its so cute." Sharpay said pointing to the pink puppy. "Come on." Zeke said as he walked over to the game that held the puppy.

"Zeke what are you doing?"

"I'm going to win it for you." Zeke said as he gave the guy his money.

Zeke had to knock down 3 stacks of 5 bottles, and him being the captain of the basketball team, he was able to do it easily.

"Congrats young man, which prize." The man said.

"The pink puppy." Zeke said as the man gave it to him and then he handed it to Sharpay, who in turn gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." She said as Zeke placed his arm around her shoulder.

"No problem babe." Zeke said.

"Hey wanna go on the Farris wheel." He said as Sharpay nodded.

Once they got settled on the ride, the ride started to move as Zeke placed his arms around he waist, and Sharpay layed on head on his chest.

"I can't believe I actually use to hate your guts." Sharpay said shaking her head.

"Same here, but even when I hated you, I still thought you were hot." Zeke said as Sharpay looked at him.

"You did." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Duh. Just because I hated you doesn't mean I didn't think you weren't hot. When we got cut our beef with each other and I got to learn more about you, I realized you just weren't hot, but you were beautiful both inside and out." Zeke said as Sharpay had tears running down her face. Zeke just smiled and whipped them away.

"And it's still true." Zeke said as Sharpay smiled and kissed him.

* * *

_**Troy and Gabriella**_

"How did you find this place?" I asked as Troy and I had just pulled up to a place where they let you rock climb, mini golf and drive go-karts.

"When I was like 14, my dad and uncle use to bring my cousins and I here when we visited." Troy said as we walked in the place.

"What do you wanna do first." Troy asked me.

"Mini golf?" I asked with a smile.

"Anything you want." Troy said with a smile as he pecked my lips before going to get the stuff that they needed.

"I haven't played in a while, so you're going to have to show me." I said.

"No problem, I am the captain of the gold team at school remember." Troy said with a sly smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, you dork." I said as Troy followed me over to the first hole.

"Okay brie, hold the club like this." Troy said as he got behind me and showed me what to do.

I smirked because I knew he was only doing that, just to get close to me. I hit the ball and made a whole in one.

"Oh my God, Troy I did it." I said as I hugged him, making him laugh.

"Yeah you did." Troy said as he kissed the top of my head.

For the rest of the day, the we finished playing mini golf, before going rock climbing, which I beat Troy in and going go-karting.

"Enjoying your day so far." Troy asked as we sat outside sharing some cheese fries.

"Yea, this was a great idea babe." I said with a smile.

"I wish I could do this for you back home." Troy said as he took my hand.

"I do too, but I do appreciate you trying to do it now." I said as I kissed his cheek.

* * *

After everyone got home, we all decided to go to the club for a while, which was a lot of fun. We got back to the house at around 1 am and then everyone went and did their thing together. Troy suggested that we go for a swim in the pool, which I was fine with. After changing into swimsuits, we both got into the pool and started swimming around, just enjoying each other. As I swam to the edge of the pool, I felt Troy's arms around my waist and he turned me around to kiss me.

"I love you." He said when we pulled back.

"I love you too." I said as I gave him a quick peck.

"You know, being here with you is really great." Troy said as I smiled and tears started to run down my face.

"Please tell me that those aren't tears." Troy said as he wiped my face. "Babe you know I hate to see you cry."

"I'm sorry, its just…we go back home in a couple of hours, and I'm going to have to pretend that I hate you which is far from the truth." I said as Troy tightens his hold on me.

"I know baby, but hey we have a couple of months left and then the summer and then we and the entire gang are all headed to NYU together." Troy said as I smiled. We had found out a couple of weeks ago that we all got scholarships to NYU, the guys for their sport and us girls for the dance team, and we were all happy because we would be together.

"I know and trust me, I love that we will all be together, but I just hate that we can't be with each other at home. I wanna be able to go over your house or you come over mine without our parents flipping out."

"Believe me babe, so do I. I love waking up with you in my arms and I wish that we could be like other couples but you wanna know what the difference between them and us is." Troy said as I nodded.

"Our love is way stronger than theirs." Troy said with a smile. "We have been through a lot and nothing is going to break us up. When we go to college, we will be together all the time and when the time is right, I'm going to do something special before getting down on one knee and asking you to be with me forever. We are going to go anywhere you want for our honeymoon and then we are going to get a house like this and have little us running around the house. How does that sound?" Troy asked as he put a piece of wet hair behind my ear.

"Perfect." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. I would've updated sooner but a lot has been happening. Please review and I would love to know which couples you like the most. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

Today is by far the worst day of my life. Today is the last day that the Knights and the Wildcats all get to be together without pretending. I woke up this morning before Troy and just laid in bed watching him sleep. I loved him so much and knew today was going to be a hard day. After we all had breakfast, the guys brought down all the bags, while us girls said our goodbyes. The Wildcats had a 12:35pm flight, while us Knights had a 1:45pm flight.

"I can't believe we are leaving already." Sharpay said as her and Alex hugged.

"I know it seemed like we just got here." Alex replied as they both wiped their tears.

"It sucks that once we get back home we have to go back to pretending that we hating each other." Taylor said as we all nodded sadly.

"Hey, hey, hey what's up with all these sad faces?" Chad said as him and the guys walked over to us.

"Yeah I thought we told you girls no crying." Troy said as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Its not our fault. We're going to miss you guys." Kelsi said as she wrapped her arms around Jason.

"We're going to miss you too, but don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Jason answered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Since we had a couple of minutes left before the wildcats had to go, the couples all decided to say our goodbye's separate.

* * *

_**Jason and Kelsi**_

"Kelsi, baby; say something." Jason said as they sat in the kitchen; Jason in the chair and Kelsi on his lap.

"What am I'm suppose to say Jason. When we go back home, I have to pretend that I hate you which is far from the truth. I don't want to go back and hear my parents talk trash about your family." Kelsi said as she looked at Jason.

"Kelsi listen to me when I say that I understand what you are saying. I love you and I don't care what your parents think. I care about what you think and that's it. As long as you know that I love you, that's all that matters." Jason said wiping Kelsi tears.

"You always know what to say to make me happy."

"Good that means I'm doing my job." Jason said making Kelsi giggle.

"Not that is what I'm going to miss the most." Jason said as Kelsi kissed him on the nose.

* * *

_**Chad and Taylor**_

Chad and Taylor both sat on the stairs. Chad had his arms wrapped tight around Taylor's waist as Taylor played with Chad's hair.

"What am I going to do without you? I've spend a week straight with you and I have no idea what to do now." Chad said as Taylor had a small smile on her face.

"I was thinking the same thing. I liked falling to sleep in your arms each night." Taylor replied.

"Ditto."

"You think we are going to have another time like this. When we are all together again." Taylor asked her boyfriend after a few minutes of silence as he looked at her.

"Of course we are. It might not be like this until after graduation, but trust me when I say that this is going to happen again." Chad said making Taylor smile.

"I love you Chad."

"I love you too baby." Chad replied as the two kissed.

* * *

_**Zeke and Sharpay**_

"I'm going to miss you Zekey." Sharpay said as they two sat on the couch with her in his lap.

"I'm going to miss you too baby. But hey I'm going to see you when we get back."

"Yeah, but we are going to have to hide it and its only going to be for like an hour or two. I wanna spend time with you like we did here." Sharpay said as Zeke moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"I know princess, but everything is going to be okay. I promise I'm going to make sure that we are okay."

Saying this made Sharpay smile thinking about how sweet her boyfriend is to her.

"Here how about this." Zeke said as he pulled out the 6 pictures they took on couples day. "You take 3 and I take 3 and then that way, we'll never forget this week."

"Oh trust me I won't" Sharpay said as the two shared a kiss.

* * *

_**Ryan and Alexandra**_

"You think if we ever tell our parents the truth, they'll fix whatever beef they have with each other." Alex asked Ryan as they sat on one of the other couches.

"I doubt it, but I'd love it if they did, that way I wouldn't have to hear my dad talk crap about your family." Ryan said playing with Alex's hands. "God I hate it when he does that. Every time he says something about you, it takes everything in me not to snap."

"Babe, please don't do anything stupid. I don't want anything to happen to you." Alex said as she turned to look at him.

Giving her a small smile, Ryan kissed her before saying "I'll try but you know the only reason I get so heated is because I love you so much."

"Yeah I do and I love you too. Hopefully this thing with our parents changes so that we can spend more time with each other." Alex said as Ryan nodded.

"Yeah because I wanna be that guy that shows their girl off to the world and make other guys jealous." Ryan said making Alex laugh.

* * *

_**Troy and Gabriella**_

"What are you thinking about baby?" Troy said as he played with my curls as we sat on one of the couches closes to the door.

"How everything is going to change when we go back home." I said as I heard my boyfriend sigh.

"Baby nothing is going to change, yeah we aren't going to be able to spend as much time together as we did here, but we are going to see each other."

"I know, I know, but I'm really going to miss you." I said as I placed my head in his neck.

"I'm going to miss you too baby. I have no idea how I'm going to get to sleep tonight." Troy said as I started to giggle which made him smile.

"See there's that beautiful giggle I love so much." I smiled as Troy placed a kiss on my lips as I deepened it.

"Miss Gabriella, it's time for your friends to go." I heard Albert, our driver, say as Troy and I pulled back.

"Okay, thanks Albert." I said with a sigh.

Everyone got up and walked outside all the girls with tears in our eyes.

"Promise us no more crying." Ryan said with a small smile.

"We'll try." Alex said with the same smile.

"GROUP HUG!" Chad said as we all hugged each other.

Us knights watched as the wildcats all backed up the car before getting in. We waved as we watched the car pull out of our parking lot. I wiped the tears from my face as I prayed that everything Troy said about everything being okay was right.

* * *

Albert had just dropped the Knights and I off at the airport. In all honesty I didn't wanna go back home. I mean yeah I miss my parents and Eric, but going back home also means my week with Troy ends. I mean I can only pretend to hate the love of my life for so long. The gang and I were all kinda on the low side every since the Wildcats left a couple of hours ago. As we were waiting in the security line, my phone started ringing and I smiled knowing who was calling.

"Hi Wildcat."

"Hey beautiful." I heard Troy say through the phone.

"I was just calling before we got on the flight. Where are you?"

"Waiting in the security line with the gang." I said.

"Oh worst part of being in the airport." He said as I giggled.

"God I miss you and its only been a couple of hours."

"I miss you too, but like you said everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah it is. Well we are getting ready to board so I'll text you when we land since you'll probably still be in the air."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too Brie." Troy said as we hung up.

"Hey." Taylor said as she nudged me.

"Everything's going to be good." She said giving me small smile.

"Yeah it is. You miss Chad." I asked her as the line moved up.

"More than anything. I really hope this little feud with our parents end."

"You and me both girl."

* * *

"Dad!" Zeke said as we had just landed in New Mexico.

Mine and the gang's parents were waiting for us at the baggage clam. As soon as we landed, the text from Troy had come to my phone saying he landed about an hour ago. I replied back letting him know that we landed and that I'll call him later tonight. Eric had saw us and ran straight to Alex and I.

"I miss you guys." Eric said as he hugged us.

"We missed you too little bro." Alex said as we walked over to our parents.

"Oh its so great to have you kids back. Did you have fun?" My mom asked as our dad and the guys went to get our bags.

"Tons." Alex said which really wasn't a lie.

"You kids must be hungry, come on lets go get some food." My dad said as he wrapped his arm around me and we left.

**With Troy**

Later on the night, Troy was having dinner with his parents as the talked about his week away.

"I happy you kids had fun. You need away from school." Lucille said as she smiled at her son.

"Yeah we did. I almost didn't want to come back." Troy said which wasn't really a joke.

"You kids didn't run into Montez and her group did you." Jack asked as Troy rolled his eyes.

"No dad we didn't. LA is huge, I told you we wouldn't run into them."

"Yeah well I glad because I didn't want you anywhere around them. Those Montezs can't be trusted. I never really liked them." Jack said as Troy just continued eating.

As his parents continued to badger his girlfriend's family, it took everything in him not to hit his father. They knew nothing about her. He hated to not being able to stick up for her. All he knew was that he had to get away from all this talking.

"I'm finished, can I be excused." Troy asked as his parents nodded.

Going up to his room, Troy laid on his bed. He picked up his phone and smiled as he looked at his wallpaper. It was a new picture of him and Gabriella on couples day. Hitting her number, Troy laid on his bed as he waited for her to answer.

"Hello." The angelic voice that he loved oh so much said.

"Hey baby."

"Troy, hey I was just thinking about you." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Just can't keep me out of your mind huh Montez." Troy said with a smirk as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You wish, so what's up." "Just had dinner with my parents. I had to get away because all my dad was doing was badgering your family. I almost hit him."

"Troy please don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Gabriella said as her boyfriend sighed.

"I know, I know, but I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't try and protect you." Troy said with a small smile.

"That's true."

"I love you Brie."

"I love you too Wildcat."

* * *

**Well there you guys go. Sorry its late but senior year has been really busy for me. I promise the next one will be longer. Please review. Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

Every since spring break, nothing big has happened. I mean everything with our parents were the same, they still hated each other and we all still tried our hardest to be together. We all had a really had time when prom came around. Prom, that one special night where you spend time with you're friends before graduating. Don't get me wrong, I had a blast at prom, I just wished Troy and the wildcats could've been there, but we all knew that wasn't going to happen for 2 reasons. One, we go to rival schools and two our parents would kill us. I ended up going to prom with Zeke, Alex with Jason, Taylor with a guy from our schools basketball team names Matt. Turns out he's dating a wildcat so he was in the same boat as us. Troy went with Sharpay, Kelsi with Ryan and Chad went with Matt's girlfriend Amanda. What made it really special was once prom was over, we all met by our secret hideout and had our own little prom together.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were all in the backyard as music from Ryan's ihome played softly in the backyard. We had smiles on our face as we were all dancing to our own special prom. West and East High prom had ended 2 hours ago, so we decided to through our own._

"_You look beautiful." Troy said as we slowed danced._

_My prom dress was ice blue and my makeup was lightly done with my hair down in its natural curls, with my prom queen crown that I had won 2 hours ago._

"_Thank you, you look very handsome." I said which he really did._

_He had on a tux with some pink in it (matching Sharpay of course), with his hair just like I like it and his prom king crown that he won._

"_I really wish it was you I was with at prom." _

"_Me too baby, but I think I like this one better because I don't have to share you." Troy said with a smile making me giggle._

"_Only one more month before we are out of high school." He said which made me smile._

"_I can't wait." I said as we kissed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

At this moment, we were with the gang at our secret hideout. We were all watching Transformers 3 laid out in the living room as usual. I looked around the room and smiled as I looked at all of my friends. Chad and Taylor were on the right of us in one of the love seats cuddled together with a brown blanket on them, Ryan and Alex were on the left of us in the other love seat with a red blanket on them, Kelsi and Jason were leaning against Ryan and Alex's love seat cuddling with a black blanket, Zeke and Sharpay were leaning against Chad and Taylor's love seat cuddling with a white blanket and Troy and I were on the couch cuddling with blue blanket on us.

"You okay." I heard my boyfriend whisper in my ear. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm perfect." I said as he smiled before he pecked my lips and my forehead.

Next thing we knew, we heard a knock on the door which made all us groan.

"Who the hell could that be?" Chad said looking towards the door.

"Who knows, Zeke go get the door." Troy said.

"Why me?"

"Because you're closer." Troy said before Zeke threw a pillow at Troy, but because of his reflexes he got it.

"Hey watch it, you almost hit my girl." Troy said as Zeke rolled his eyes before going to get the door.

A couple of minutes later, Zeke came back in the room looked pale.

"Zeke you okay man." Ryan said as we looked towards Zeke.

"Yeah babe you look like you saw a ghost." Sharpay said as we chuckled.

"Worse." He said as all our eyes widen when we say who was behind him.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." My dad said as him alone with all of our dads walked in behind him. We all jumped up from our spots, the guys in front of their girl.

"Dad…wh-what, how did you find us?" Troy asked Jack as he held on to my hand tightly.

"Well I called your cell, but you didn't answer, so I called the Danforth's house, but Charlie said that you boys were at the Evans. We went down the list until I went up to your room and found your little chat room with little Ms. Montez over here. I read everything, went to their house, he called around and well I guess you can figure out the end." Jack said as he glared at his son.

"What the hell were you 5 thinking?" James Cross said as he looked at his son and us Knights.

"Dad we-" Jason started, but was cut off by his dad.

"I don't wanna hear it. We'll deal with this when we get home. Let's go."

"But-"

"Now Jason!" Uncle James said as Jason flinched. Jason turned and looked at Kelsi, who had tears in her eyes, before walking out of the door.

"Keep your daughter away from my son." Uncle James said to Michael Nelson.

"Oh please, you don't have to worry about that." Mr. Nelson said as he looked at Kelsi, who put her head down.

"Taylor, you have no idea how much trouble you are in. Get moving now." Uncle Justin said as he looked at his daughter and glared at Chad.

Taylor started to move from behind Chad, who held onto her hands tightly. Every since getting to know Chad, I had never saw tears in his eyes before until now.

"Zeke, did you drive here." His dad asked as Zeke nodded.

"Well you better be lucky because this will be the last time you are able to drive for a VERY last time. Hand me them keys and let's get moving." Zeke moved out of Sharpay's grip, which I could tell he didn't want to do and handed his dad the keys before looking back at Sharpay and walking out behind his dad.

"Daddy-" I started but was cut off.

"Hush Gabriella." My dad said.

"I knew he was angry because he never called me by my full name. "I told you girls to stay away from them and you lied to me. We'll talk about this at home, let's go." He said as he walked out of the room.

Alex, sadly let go of Ryan's hand and followed our dad. I did the same, but I felt Troy grab my hand and whispered my name. I already had tears in my eyes and I knew that if I looked back at him they would fall, so let go and walked out behind my dad and sister.

* * *

Troy's P.O.V

The car ride home with my dad was quite. I guess he had figured I drove because he ended up riding with Chad's dad to our secret hideout. All I could do was think about Brie at this moment. I didn't care what my dad would do to me; I just needed to know that my baby was okay. We finally reached my house, and I jumped out of the car and headed in the house. As soon as I walked in, my mom hugged me.

"Honey, there you are. Where were you? I thought you were with Chad."

"Go ahead Troy; tell your mom where you were. Tell her where I found you." My dad said as I glared at him.

"Troy" I heard my mom as I turned and looked at her.

"I was with the gang." I said as I put my head down.

"And who else." God I hated my dad right now.

"Gabriella Montez and her friends." I said in a whisper but she still heard.

"What!" My mom said as I flinched.

"Excatly, it turns out him and little miss Montez are together." My dad said as he glared at me.

"Troy, please tell me that's not true." I just looked up at my mom before shaking my head no.

"How long." I heard my dad say as I looked at him confuse.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"Almost 2 years." My dad just shook his head as he looked at me pissed.

"What the hell are you think Troy. She's a damn Montez. I told you to stay away from that family and you're dating one."

"I don't care that she's a Montez and she doesn't care that I'm a Bolton. I love her and she loves me shouldn't that be the only thing that matters." I said now pissed at him.

"Oh please she doesn't love you. She's just using you to get her father into our company head. She's a distracting Troy."

"That's bull and you know it. She doesn't give a damn about the company and neither do I. You know I never did and she's no where near a distracting. If anything, she's the best thing that's happened to me." I said as I balled my fist up.

"I know one thing and that is she's a slut." Before I knew it I had punched my dad right in the nose.

"Don't you EVER call her that or any name for that fact." I said as I glared at him before walking out of the house.

I heard my mom calling my name, but I didn't care I had to leave this house and quick. I jumped in my car before speeding off.

End of Troy's P.O.V

* * *

We had just made it home and let me tell you I'm telling the truth when I say that Alex and I are terrified to go into that house. Neither of us sat in the front with our dad and we already know that he's ready to blow up. We walked into the house and right away we see our mom in the living room.

"Girls please tell me that what your dad said was not true." My mom asked us we put our heads down. I guess she already knew.

"No honey, its true. I caught our oldest with Ryan Evans and our youngest with none other then Troy Bolton." My dad said as he shook his head.

"Dad, if you'll just let us explain." Alex said.

"Explain what Alexandra! You two are dating those boys. I told you to stay away from those damn kids and their families and I come to find out that not only have you been lying to me, but you have been dating them."

"Daddy they're nothing like their parents, you would know that if you just get to know them."

"Know them, Gabriella they are using you. Why don't you see that?"

"They are not. Troy loves me just as much as I love him and the same as Ryan and Alex. They haven't hurt us and they never will. In the nearly two years that Troy and I have dated and we've gotten to know the wildcats, they're nothing like you say." I said getting angry.

"They're using you!" My dad said.

"THEY ARE NOT." Alex and I say together.

Before either of our parents could say anything, Alex and I stormed out of the house and into the car.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as I hopped in the driver's seat.

"Where do you think?" I said as I drove off.

* * *

We pulled up to our secret hideout and say all the cars outside.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who had it out with our parents." I said as Alex looked at me.

"Did you really think we would be?" She said as we walked into the house.

Before we could even walk all the way into the living room, Troy and Ryan pulled us into a hug. We both cried into their chest as they calmed us down. A couple of minutes later, I pulled back.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked me.

"Not really, but I'm a little better now that I'm back in your arms." I said as he pulled me back in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Guys what are we going to do?" Kelsi asked as we all looked at each other.

"I have no idea. All I know is its no way in hell I'm going back to that damn house." Jason said as we all nodded.

"Well its 3:30 in the morning and we've had a LONG day so let's just get some sleep and deal with it later." Chad said as we all went to our different room with out love ones.

"Baby, are you okay." Troy asked as we sat in our room and I looked at him and shook my head before he pulled me in for a hug.

"I wanted to tell our parents, but not like this. What if they try and keep us apart Troy." I said as I looked up at him.

"I don't give a damn what they say or try and do. I'm not going to let them take you away from me. I love you too much." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Baby." I said before we both fell asleep.

* * *

I was sound asleep in Troy's arm before my phone started to ring, making us both groan.

"Baby, answer your phone." I heard Troy say as he put his face in my hair.

"Hello." I said half-sleep.

"Gabriella Adrianna Montez, where the hell are yo-" Before my dad could even finish his sentence, I hug up on him and threw my phone back on the table.

"Your dad?" Troy asked.

"Yep." I said as I dozed back off. 5 minutes later, my phone rang again and saw it was my mom, but of course I knew it was my dad so I didn't answer. 2 minutes later Troy's phone rang making us groan. He didn't answer, but we both got up seeing as we knew we weren't going back to sleep. We walked into the kitchen to see everyone up.

"Good Morning." We both said as Troy sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"So Alex, why is dad blowing up my phone?"

"Because I stop answering mine." She said as everyone laughed.

"Guys do we really have to go back?" Taylor asked from her place in Chad's lap.

"I'm afraid so baby." Chad said as he kissed her hair.

"I really don't feel like hearing my dad's voice." Zeke said as we all nodded. We stayed for another hour before we decided to all go home.

"Call me as soon as you can." Troy said as we leaned against my car.

"I will, please try not to hit your dad again." I told him seeing as he told me what happen between him and his dad.

"I'll try, but it's all up to him." Troy said as I shook my head at him.

"I love you baby." I said as I kissed him.

"I love you too Brie." He said with a smile as we pulled back. We all went our separate ways getting ready to deal with our parents.

* * *

**There you guys go. Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

"You ready?" My sister asked me as we sat in my car. We had just arrived home and we already knew what was going to happen as soon as we walked into that house.

"No, but do we have a choice."

"We could always run away with the gang."

"Oh yea and give dad another reason to hate Troy and Ryan." I replied as I looked at my sister like she was crazy.

"True." We both got out of the car and walked into the house. Since it was quiet, we decided to go up to our rooms.

"And where do you think you two are going?"

"Damn." Alex said as we walked back downstairs. We walked into the living room to see our parents and Eric.

"Eric, go upstairs to your room." My dad told my brother who was watching a Lakers games.

"But-"

"Now Eric." My brother sighed as he walked past us and whispered "good luck" before he walked upstairs.

"Sit down." My dad said as we sat on the couch.

"Where in hell were you girls."

"Dad you know where we were." I told him as he shook his head.

"Those boys are nothing but trouble. They're just like their good for nothing parents and I'm pretty sure they don't love you."

"That's a bunch of bullshit."

"Alex! language!" My mom said as she looked at my sister.

"I'm sorry mom, but he knows that's bull. If they were anything like their parents, Ella and I wouldn't haven anything to do with them."

"Dad if you would just listen to us, then you would see." I said as I looked at my father.

"I not listening to anything. I'm your father and I know that they are going to turn on you. Just wait." We glared at my father as he just continued to bagger our boyfriends.

"Girls, your father is right." We looked at our mom like she was crazy.

"Mom are you serious? You actually believe him." I said as he looked at my mother disappointed that she took his side.

"Sweetie, we know what we are talking about."

"I want you girls to stay away from them and I mean it."

"Or what." My sister challenged our father.

"Oh you'll see."

My sister and I glared at our father before we screamed **"I HATE YOU"** and running up to our rooms.

Over the next couple of days, the gang all stayed as far away from our parents as possible. They were wrong about us and no matter what they said, we still saw each other. It wasn't like it use to be, but at least we still saw one another. Two days ago, my mom had asked me to go get her something from the attic and I had come across her old diary and to my surprise this diary was back when my mo was younger. When I mean younger, I mean 12-17. I started to read it and then, I got the shock of a lifetime.

"So do you guys know why Alex and Gabi told us to all meet here?" Zeke asked as him and the gang all sat in their house.

"I have no idea, Brie just said that it was important." Troy said.

"And it is." They all turned around to see Gabriella and Alex standing in the doorway.

"Okay girls, what's so important." Chad said as they all sat in the living room.

"Okay a couple of days ago, I found my mom's old diary and I started to read it and I found out some interesting stuff." Gabriella said as she handed the book around.

"It turns out that our parents were all the best of friends and Jack and our mom was a couple. Our dad was jealous and Jack cheated on our mom with Lucille. Dad was there to pick up the pieces and our parents and the Boltons hated each other after that. The rest of your parents all took sides." Alex told everyone.

"So you mean to tell me, we can't hang out and be together because of some crap that happened almost 20 years ago." Jason said as we nodded.

"Man this is a bunch of crap." Chad said as he threw the book.

"Who you telling? What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"I have an idea." Troy said with a smirk on his face as we all looked at him.

* * *

"Lucy, why are we here?" Jack asked his wife as him and his wife and their friends sat at the park.

"I don't know, your son text me and asked me to get everyone here."

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Boltons and their group all turned around to see the Montezs and his crew.

"We are here minding our own business, the question is why are you here." Jack replied as he glared at Greg.

Before Greg could answer, they all heard a voice say, "He's here because we all asked you all to be here."

All the adults (including Eric) turned around to see the teens all standing across from them.

"Gabriella what the hell is this. I thought I told you girls to stay away from them."

"Dad, don't start. We asked you all to come because we have to talk to you about something." Alexandra said as everyone looked at her.

"What about." Inez asked her kids.

"We know why you guys hate each other, I found your diary mom." I told my mother as she looked at me.

"You wrote about everything. How you all use to be friends and then after one little fight, you all took sides and started to hate each other."

"We can't believe you guys would do this to us. Because of this damn fight that happened 20 years ago, you all prevented us from being friends." Troy said as he glared at our parents.

"Troy, you have to understand, it's for the best." Jack said as he looked at Troy.

"No dad it's not. Just because you all hate each other doesn't mean we have to."

"Troy's right." Zeke said as our parents all looked over at him. "We love each other and we treat each other like family. We got to know each other and realized that we have as much in common as ever. Jason, Troy, Chad, Ryan and I are all like brothers and the girls…I haven't seen anyone as close as them. Sharpay and Gabriella might as well be twins. Why can't you all just understand and let us be together."

"Son, you just don't understand, they're just like their parents." Zeke's dad said as we all just shook our heads.

"They're right." We all looked to see that Eric was talking. Alex and I smiled as we knew that our little brother was taking up for us.

"Son, you…you knew about them." My dad looked shocked as Eric nodded his head.

"I found out about 3 months after Troy and Ella got together. I was going to go to you and tell, but Gabriella made me promise not to. I noticed how happy Troy made her so I kept quiet. Then everyone else started to get together and I realized that they were all perfect for each other." Eric said as he smiled over at us. He then looked over at the adults.

"You guys may hate each other and not get it, but they are perfect for each other. Dad, Ryan and Troy are like brothers that I never had. They treat my sister's right. Shouldn't that be the only thing that matters?" Eric said.

"Dad I have a question for you?" I said as I looked at my father.

"If Troy and Ryan's last mane wasn't Bolton or Evans, would you let us date them?"

"Ella-"

"Dad just answer the question." Alex said as my dad sighed as whispered "yes". When I heard him say that, we all shook our heads as I couldn't believe what my dad said.

"That's great dad. It's funny how the one person who told me not to judge a book by its cover, it doing that right now." I said as I walked away.

"Brie!" I heard Troy say.

"Troy if you go after that girl…"

"If I go after that girl what." Troy said as he looked at his father before coming with me. As we walked off, so did the rest of the gang, leaving our parents behind.

* * *

We had all decided to go back to our little house and we were all watching tv when we heard a knock on the door. It turns out that our moms had realized that we were right and decided that it was ok for us to be together. We couldn't believe what we were hearing, but we were truly grateful. They told us not to worry about our fathers and that they would come around sooner or later. I really didn't believe that, but as long as I was able to be with Troy and be friends with the Wildcats I was perfectly fine.

* * *

**There you guys go. I'm sorry its late, and i know its short, but a lot has been going on in my life. I didn't really like this chapter so I'm sorry if you don't either. I'll still really like it if you guys review for me. The next chapter is going to be longer and I'm going to skip a couple of years. Anyways read and review please and thank you **


	10. Chapter 10

It's been 3 years since everything has happen. The gang and I, and when I say the gang I mean the entire gang, got into NYU. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason all got in a basketball scholarship; Ryan for a track scholarship, and all of the girls got a dance scholarship. Troy is also going to NYU for a Architectural degree, Chad for a Business degree, Ryan for a Performing Arts degree, Jason for a Photography degree, Zeke for a Culinary Arts degree, Alexandra for the same as Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay and I for a designer degree; Taylor for weddings and Shar and I for fashion, and Kelsi for a music degree.

A lot has changed with us though. We are all closer than ever and our mothers are there for us like never before along with Eric, who is now 13. As for our fathers, well that's a different story. Anyway I was walking up the stairs to my apartment that I was sharing with Troy. We decided to move in together this summer, along with the others since we were always in each others dorms anyway.

"Baby, I'm home." I shouted through the apartment as I walked in.

"Hey baby." Troy said as I walked into the living room to see him on the couch. I leaned over to kiss him and then giggled as he pulled me into his lap.

"How was class?" He said as I cuddled into him.

"You know same old, same old. Shar and I have some things to tell you guys when they come over."

"Ugh does everyone really have to come over here tonight." Troy said with a pout as he was talking about our annual Friday movie night. Every Friday night, one couple would host the movie night at their apartment and it was Troy's and I turn.

"Yes babe they do. It's our turn to host it tonight." I said as I got up off his lap and walked into our bedroom.

"But Adri…." Troy whined as he used his other nickname for me, my middle name Adrianna.

"I wanna spend the night alone with you." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"One that's not gonna work and two no." I replied as I walked out of his arms. He fell back on the bed with a pout as I laughed and crawled on top of him.

"How about this, if you are good tonight, I promise we can spend all tomorrow night alone." After saying that Troy smirked.

"All night."

"Yes baby." I said kissing him with as much passion as ever. "All…..night" I said once I pulled back.

"Deal." Troy said as he kissed me back, but me being me and loving to tease him, pulled back and walked into the bathroom. I laughed as I heard him shout 'tease' before I started to freashin up.

* * *

"Hey guys." I said as I opened the door to see Chad and Taylor, who were the last to arrive.

"Hi Ella." The both said as we all walked into the living room.

"Okay what movie are we watching?" Jason asked as he sat on the floor with Kelsi sitting in-between his legs and a slice of pizza in their hands.

"The Lucky One." Sharpay said with a smile as the guys all groaned.

"Do we have to watch a chick flick again?" Zeke whined.

"Yes, because you guys chose the last movie." She said as she popped the movie in.

"You girls only wanna watch it because it's a Zac Efron movie." Troy said as he rolled his eyes.

"And you guys chose Transformers just because of Megan Fox." I replied back as he rolled his eyes.

"Yea that's what I thought." I said as everyone laughed. After watching the movie and eating, Sharpay and I decided that we should tell the gang what we had found out today.

"Hey guys, we need a favor from you?" Sharpay said as they all looked at us.

"Depends on the favor." Chad said as Taylor nudged him.

"Continue." She said with a smile.

"Our fashion class is doing a fashion show and each person has to design clothes for their models." Sharpay said.

"Yeah and since me and Shar are designing together, we were wondering if you could be our models." I finished telling them as they all agreed to go on ahead and be our models.

"Well since you girls are doing that, my photography class has a topic where we have to capture photos of people and I was wonder I could use you guys." Jason said as of course we all agreed to that as well.

"Wow a fashion show and photo shoot, how fun." Kelsi said as we all laughed and nodded.

* * *

**TROY'S P.O.V**

The guys and I were all chilling over at Brie's and I apartment, while the girls went out. We were watching the LA Laker's vs. the Chicago Bulls when the doorbell rang. I never excepted to see who I saw once I opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said as I saw the Knight's fathers.

"Troy, man who's at the door?" Zeke asked as him and the guys came to the door.

"Dad?" Zeke and Jason said shocked as they saw their fathers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason asked.

"We came to see our children, now Mr. Bolton do you mind telling me where my daughter is and letting me in." Greg asked me as I glared at him.

"Brie and the girls went out and as for letting you in, I think not."

"Troy, man." I looked over towards Zeke and sighed as I let them in.

"So we see that you all are still friends." Mr. Cross said as he looked over at us.

"Yes dad we are. You should know that." Jason told his father.

"Yes well we thought you kids would have had some sense knocked into you."

Before anyone could say anything, the girls all walked in and stopped short when they saw their fathers.

"Dad?" Brie, Alex and Taylor all said as they stared at their fathers.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked Greg.

"I came to see you and to think I was thinking I was coming to my daughter's apartment, when he answered the door."

I just glared at Greg as he looked over at me. I really disliked this guy. I'm still trying to figure out how Brie and Alex came from him.

"He answered the door because he lives here. You would know that if you listened to me every once in a while." I smiled as I watched my girl take up for us. I knew it was a reason I loved her.

"Do you 5 mind going somewhere while we talk to our children alone?" Mr. Mckessie said as he looked at us.

"Hell no." Chad said as he glared at Taylor's dad.

"Babe." Taylor said as Chad looked at her. "It's okay."

I looked over at Brie, who just nodded. I realized that she would be with okay with Jason and Zeke being there. Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi and I all walked over to the next room as we left our love ones with their fathers.

"Man I can't believe that they just showed up out of nowhere" Ryan said as we all nodded.

"Man who you telling. I really hate Greg." I said thinking about how he tried to break me and Brie apart.

"Same here." Ryan agreed.

"I wonder if they are ok." The moment Kelsi said that we heard shouting before then hearing the door slam shut. We all walked out into the living room to see the knights all sitting on the couch.

"Are you guys ok?" Sharpay asked as she went to go sit by Zeke.

"Our dads are a bunch of asses." Jason commented as Kelsi came and sat over by him.

"_Well we know that"_ I thought in my head as I went over to go sit by Brie.

"Baby what happened." I asked her.

"They started to say how they can't believe that we are still with you guys and we are just wasting our time." Gabriella told me.

I really wanted to go punch her father. I've tried to tell him that I love Brie more than anything but he just won't listen.

"Then they started to tell us about how they found other people better for us and that we should get in contact with them. They got mad when we stood up for you guys and the whole argument started with them before Jason and Zeke kicked them out." Alexandra said as she laid in Ryan's arms.

God, what are we going to do with our fathers? If the Knights fathers are like this, I have a feeling that the Wildcats fathers are even worse. Who knows they might even be tied.

* * *

I was getting ready for bed as I walked out of the bathroom and into our bedroom to see Troy lying in the bed, looking like he was thinking hard.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said as I laid next to Troy in the bed.

"Oh hey baby, it..its nothing."

"Troy I know you. Come on what's up."

"I was just thinking about what your father said earlier today. I mean what..what if your dad is right. What if I'm not good enough for you?"

I looked at Troy as I couldn't believe he was saying this. I pulled myself over his lap so that I was straddling him as I made him look at me.

"Troy we have been together for 5 years. 5 years. We've been though so much together, of course you are right for me. I don't give a damn what my father thinks. He doesn't know you like I know you. I love you baby. You and only you. I don't care if he finds some guy who is a lawyer or a doctor. I want my basketball playing, house building boyfriend." I said as Troy smiled at me.

"I love you Brie."

"Love you too Wildcat…Always and forever." I said as we kissed.

* * *

"You know baby, I try to be nice, but I really dislike your father." Chad said as him and Taylor laid on the couch watching a movie.

"I know Chad and ever since 3 years ago, I really started to dislike him too. I mean he should know by now that I'm not leaving you. I just really wish he would accept that." Taylor said as Chad rubbed her back.

"I know and I love you for that. I just wished they would realize it."

"Chad.. you do think that we have been doing the right thing, right?"

"Babe, of course we have. I love you more than anything. I don't care what either one of our father's think. When the time is right, I'm going to make you a Danforth and they aren't going to have anything to say."

Taylor just smiled and kissed Chad as she realized that she was doing the right thing. She had found her guy and he was right, there was nothing their fathers were going to be able to do.

* * *

**There you guys go. Plz review and tell me what you guys think. Oh and if I don't update by Christmas…MERRY CHRISTMAS **


	11. Chapter 11

**TROY'S P.O.V**

Hey guys, I know usually Brie gives you all the insight on what's going on, but this time it's my turn. Just to catch you guys up the girls fashion show went great. The clothes they designed for the gang was out of this world amazing and I wasn't the only one who thought so. It turns out that their professor had invited some really famous, top designs and one of them gave the girls a paid I tell you the girls where excited, I mean they were excited. Jason got and A on his pictures of us which he was really happy about. We decided to use different backdrops for each of us and Jason told us that after he showed everyone the pictures of us, his classmates all ask him if any of us were single.

That was weeks ago, as of now everything is going great with Brie and I and to top it all off, I've decided that its time that I propose to her. That's right; I'm going to ask brie to marry me. The guys were all over Chad and Taylor's apartment and I had just told them that I was going to propose to Brie.

"Dude that's great." Chad said as he clapped his hands on my back.

"Yea Troy, I mean it's about time." Zeke said as we all laughed.

"Have you gotten her a ring yet?" Ryan asked me as I shook my head.

"No I've been to a bunch of places, seen thousands of rings and none of them say "Brie".

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure you'll find her one." Jason said giving me a supportive smile.

"Thanks do you guys think she's going to say yes?" I asked as they all looked at me.

"Is she going to say yes? Troy man, have you lost it. That girl loves you more than anything of course she's going to say yes." Ryan said.

"Yea dude I mean I know my god sister, trust me she's going to say yes." Zeke said with a smile. God I hope they were all right.

* * *

**JASON AND KELSI'S APARTMENT**

Jason walked into his apartment hours later after hanging out with the guys. He closed the door and walked into his and Kelsi's bedroom and smiled when he saw her sitting on their bed with her portable piano.

"Hey beautiful." Jason said as Kelsi looked up and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"What are you up to?" Jason asked as he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just some new stuff. Nothing special." Kelsi said as she played some of the notes she came up with.

Jason smiled as he looked at the love of his life. He loved how she was so into her music and that it was her passion. He couldn't wait for their future. He wasn't really ready to make the same step Troy was getting ready to make, but he had no doubt in his mind that she was the one. He couldn't wait to call her wife or Mrs. Jason Cross. To have little them running around the house. He wanted to wait until they were stable enough. Who knows, they might be the next couple to get married.

* * *

**TROYELLA'S APRTMENT**

"_Gabriella, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" I asked Gabriella as I was nervous as hell. _

"_No." My heart sunk as those words left her mouth._

"_I'm sorry Troy, but I can't marry someone who can't even make good with my father. He was right, you aren't the right guy for me. I should've broken up with you years ago. Goodbye Troy."_

_As Gabriella walked out of the house, I ran after her, calling her name, begging her to come back. I jumped as I ran into her father, who had a smirk on his face._

"_I told you she would come to her senses." _

I jumped up from my dream, more like nightmare, sweating. That felt so real. I looked over at Gabriella and smiled when I saw her sleeping peacefully. I sighed as I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, but not before kissing her on the forehead. I walked over to the table and placed my head in my hands. I had to get a hold of myself. I've been having these nightmares every since I figured that I was going to propose to her.I walked over to the table and sat down with my head in my hands as my mind and my heart fought with each other. My mind was telling that she was going to say no and leave, while my heart told me she was going to say yes.

"Troy." My head popped up at the sound of her voice.

"Hey." I said as she walked over to me and I pulled her into my lap.

"I turned over and you were gone."

"Yeah um bad dream." I said with a small smile.

"You wanna talk about it." She asked as she pushed some of my hair out of my face. I smiled thinking about how thoughtful she is.

"No I'm okay. Come on let's get back to bed." I said as I kissed her temples before retreating back to out room.

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

I walked into mine and Troy's apartment after a long day. I had three 2 hour classes today and then I had to go to work. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to have this internship and all, but boy am I tired. All I wanna do is curl up in my bed with Troy and watch a movie.

I turned on the light and gasped at what I saw. There were red and white rose petals on the floor in a little path. I looked down and saw a note on the floor. I smiled as I saw that it was written in Troy's handwriting.

_Hey Adri,_

_I know your confuse and really want to know what's going on._

_All you have to do is follow the rose petals._

_Love, your Prince Charming :)_

I did as I was told and follow the rose petals. It stopped at our bedroom and once I opened the door, I smiled as I saw that he had place rose petals on the bed in the shape of heart. I walked over to the bed as I saw another note.

_Turn around_

I raised an eyebrow as I once again did as it said, but when I turned around what I saw, I defiantly wasn't expecting. I gasped as I saw Troy on one knee.

"Baby, before you say anything, please hear me out. I love you more than anything in the whole world. We have been through hell and back, but you stuck through it all with me. I know I say this all the time, but you couldn't had any other guy. You could've had a guy that your dad loved, but you stayed with me and you have no idea how much that means to me. I realized that a girl like you only comes around once in a lifetime and if I let you go, then I'll be the dumbest guy on the planet. What I'm trying to say is that if you, Gabriella Adrianna Montez, will make me the happiest man on earth. Brie, will you marry me?"

The tears that I had started to fall quicker as I watched Troy pull the most perfect ring out of his pocket.

"Yes…God, yes I'll marry you." I said as he smiled and placed the ring on my finger before spinning me around. I giggled as he put me down and then kissed me.

"I love you Brie." Troy said as we connected foreheads.

"I love you too Troy." I said with the greatest smile I ever had.

* * *

"Wow" Troy said as he rolled over to his side of the bed. We had just finished celebrating our engagement…for the third time.

"Wow…I mean if I would've known that was going to happen then I wouldn't have been so nervous." Troy said as I was lying with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"You were nervous to propose?" I asked as I looked at him. He gave me a small smile as he blushed.

"Um..yeah that's kinda why I've been having those nightmares. I thought you would've said no." I just smiled and gave him a light kiss as I rolled on top of him.

"There was no way in hell that I was going to reject you. This was the by far the most romantic thing you've done for me. I've been waiting on you to propose since we were 17. I love you and only you." I said as he smiled at me before kissing me. I pulled back and looked at the beautiful ring sitting on my left ring finger.

"Did I do well?" Troy asked with a small smile. I giggled as I nodded my head.

"You did very well. It's beautiful."

"It's custom made. There is no other ring like this in the world." He said as I looked at him shocked.

"You got this specially made?" I asked not believing him.

"Yeah. When I was looking for your ring, none of the shouted your name. I went to one ring shop and they said that they do special made orders, so I did that."

I had tears in my eyes as I couldn't believe he would do such a thing. God I loved him. I pulled him in for another kiss as I felt him smile.

"Do you think we should call our moms and tell them the news?" I said as he smirked at me before shaking his head no.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. I don't think we've finished celebrating." I smirked as I just shook my head before connecting our lips together for the millionth time and we have a million more together.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. Plz review and tell me what you think. Oh and btw I know its early but HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face as I had my head on Troy's chest as our bodies were molded together. I looked at my left hand and my smile grew wider as I realized that it all wasn't a dream. Troy had actually proposed. We were getting married.

"You know if u stop looking at it, it's not going to disappear." I looked up as I saw my fiancée looking at me with a smirk.

"I know..it's just…it's all so surreal." I said with a smile.

"I know, but trust me its real." Troy told me as he leaned down and kissed me.

After our little morning make out, we had finally decided to get up and make breakfast. After breakfast, we decided to call our mothers and tell them the news.

"Hello" "Hi mom." "Ella, sweetie. How are you? How is Troy?"

"We're great actually. We called to talk to you and Lucille. Is she around?"

"Yeah, hold on."

"Hi sweetie." Lucille said as I knew my mom had but us on speaker phone.

"Hi" Troy and I said together.

"Okay honey, what's the news."

"We'll what do you guys think about weddings." I said as Troy chuckled.

"We love them, why?" My mom asked confused.

"Well Troy proposed last night. We're getting married." I said as we heard our mother's screams through the phone.

We laughed at their excitement as it seemed they were happier than we were.

"Oh My goodness. That's great. Oh my we have so much to do." Lucille said making us laugh.

"Mom we just got engage, we haven't even chosen a date." Troy said as he shook his head.

"Nonsense, you can never start too early." She said as we both just shook our heads.

"Okay well we have to go. We can talk all this wedding stuff later."

"Okay kids, love you."

"Love you too." Troy and I said as we hung up.

"I don't know who's more excited, them or us." Troy said as I laughed.

* * *

"Babe I'm leaving." I told Troy as I walked out of the room to see him and the guys all sitting around the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out with the girls. I'm going to tell them about the engagement."

"Dude you did it." Chad said as he looked at Troy shocked as I laughed.

"Yeah he did." I said holding my hand out to show them the ring.

"Congrats guys." Zeke said as he hugged me.

"Thanks. I have to go. I'll see you guys later." I said as I kissed Troy.

"Okay be safe."

"Always." I said with a smile as I left.

The girls and I were meeting up at Red Lobster for lunch and I couldn't wait to tell them the news. I pulled into the parking lot and walked in to see the girls had already had a table.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late. Your boys were at mines." I said as sat in between my sister and Kelsi.

"When are they not?" Sharpay said as we all nodded and laughed.

"Okay so Ella, what's this big news that you have?" My sister asked as I smirked.

"Oh I just wanted to know how would you girls feel about being bridesmaids."

"Huh?" They all said looking at me confused.

"Troy proposed." I told them as I held my hand out. I laughed as they all squealed while grabbing my hand and looking at my ring.

"OMG I can't believe it, you're getting married." Taylor said as she looked at the ring.

"You can't believe it, I can't believe it and I was there." I said as I giggled.

"Did you tell mom and Lucille?" Alex asked after a while.

"Yeah, Troy said that they were probably more excited then us."

"How could they not, we're having a wedding." Sharpay said as she clapped her hands and we laughed at her.

"Babe we're back." I yelled through the apartment as the girls and I had walked in 2 hours later. Before he could reply the girls had already ran into the living room to hug him.

"OMG Troy we are so proud of you." I laughed as I saw them all hanging off of him.

"Um Brie..Care to explain."

"I told them about the engagement." I said as his mouth made and "o" shape.

"Troy the ring is beautiful." Alex said as they all had finally gone to sit next to their guy.

"He got it made. He said he couldn't find the perfect one, so he got mine made." I said as I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Awwww." The girls all said as the boys rolled their eyes.

"Thanks a lot dude, now we have to figure out how to out do you." Jason said as the girls laughed.

"You can try, that's all I got to say." He said as we all laughed as the guys glared at him.

"Troy, I can't believe you hid this from us." Sharpay said.

"I can. If he would have told you girls, you would have told Gabi." Zeke said.

"That's not true." Kelsi said as they all looked at the girls.

"Okay maybe it is." Alex said as we all laughed.

* * *

Months later, Troy and I were 2 weeks away from our engagement party. We had decided to have our wedding on October 15 in Hawaii. I always wanted to get married there and Troy said he didn't care just as long as I was happy. It was the end of March now so we had like 6-7 months. We had found a great wedding planner and so far everything was going great. We were lying in our bed watching a movie, when all of a sudden my phone rang.

"Hello"

"**GABRIELLA ADRIANNA MONTEZ..DO YOU MIND EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"**

"Um dad, for one can you like stop yelling and two what are you talking about."

"Why the **HELL** am I holding and invitation to the engagement party of Gabriella Adrianna Montez and Troy Robert Bolton!?"

"Well you are holding that because I thought that maybe you would like to know that we are having an engagement party."

**"YOU ARE MARRYING THAT BOY."**

"Yes dad I am. I know you know because mom told me she told you. I thought that you would be happy for me." I said getting angry.

Here we go again. I was tired of hearing him talk about Troy. He knows I love him, why can't he just be happy. I listen to him yell at me before I finally snapped.

"You know what dad, I don't care what you say. We love each other and I thought that you knowing we are getting married, that you would let all of this go, but I guess not. I love him dad, why can't you just understand that." I said.

"Gabriella, if you marry that boy, I'm not coming to that wedding." When he said that tears came to my eyes as I couldn't believe he would go that low.

"I guess you're not coming then." I said as I hung up. I let the tears slip out of my eyes as I felt Troy's arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered in my ear and I cried into his chest.

"He told me that if I marry you, then he's not coming to the wedding. I told him that if he felt that way then he shouldn't come." I said as Troy rubbed my back.

"If he feels that way then I don't want him there. I don't care anymore."

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yes, he can go to hell for all I care. I love you and if he can't see that then all well." I said as Troy just kissed my forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella were asleep when Troy's phone decided to ring. Without even looking at the caller id, Troy answered the phone half-sleep.

"Hello."

**"TROY ROBERT BOLTON..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"**

"Dad, do you have any idea what time it is here?" Troy asked his father as he stepped out of the room as to not disturb his fiancé.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what time it is. Are you seriously marrying that Montez girl?" Jack yelled to his son as Troy sighed.

"Yes dad I am and in 6 months, she will be a Bolton and I was hoping that you would let the hatred go and actually come to the wedding. I mean dad, she loves me. I haven't felt this way about any girl. Shouldn't that be the only thing that matters?"

"Troy you're making a mistake if you marry that girl."

"Well it's my life and my choice so you can go to hell for all I care." Troy said as he hung up on his father.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that it was a matter of time before his father called him snapping off. Just like Gabriella, he thought that the engagement would stop the fighting but they were wrong.

"Babe, are you ok." Troy turned around to see Gabriella standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that he won't be at the wedding."

"I'm sorry if we woke you up."

"It's fine. Are you sure you're okay." Gabriella asked as Troy nodded pulling her into a hug.

"It's like you said, if they can't accept that we love each other and want to get married, it's their lost."

"I love you." Gabriella said as she looked up at him with a smile.

"I love you too." Troy said as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

It was the night of Troy's and I engagement party and everything was in full swing. The restaurant that Zeke worked at let us have the party there since Zeke is one of their best employs. We had invited all of our friends and family and they were all excited for us and the wedding.

"Hey Sis, guess who made it." I heard Alex say. I turned around and squealed when I saw my mom, future mother-in-law and my little brother.

"Omg, you guys made it." I said gleefully as I hugged them.

"Of course we made it. We wouldn't miss this for the world." My mom said with a smile.

"When did you get t New York?"

"Last night. We're staying in the family house." Eric said as he had his video camera around his neck.

After he found out about the wedding, he decided to be our own personal camera man since he loves making videos. Since my father has a lot of clients that live in New York, he just decided to buy a house here so that when we were in New York, we didn't have to stay in a hotel.

"I'm so glad you guys made it. Troy's going to be happy you're here too." I said with a smile.

"Speaking of my son, where is he?" Lucille said as I spotted Troy talking to one of his friends from the college.

"Troy!" I yelled as he turned around. I waved him over and once he got close enough, he smiled when he noticed our moms and his future brother.

"Hey guys." He said hugging them. "Glad you could make it."

"Like I told my daughter, we wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I guess the same couldn't be said about our fathers." Troy said with a roll of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. Our mothers just gave us a sad smile.

"I'm sorry kids. You know how stubborn they are. We are still working on getting them to come to the wedding." Lucille said.

"If they don't wanna come and be happy for us, then they don't need to be there." I said firmly.

"Yeah mom; I'll walk Ella down the aisle since dad is acting like and idiot." Eric said with a smile as he looked at me. I pulled him in for a hug. At least he wasn't like our dad.

"Thanks bro." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone laughed when he pulled back from me and started to wipe his cheek where I kissed him.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Zeke said as him and Sharpay entered their apartment hours later after the engagement party.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the wedding." Sharpay said excited. "We're going to look at dresses tomorrow."

Zeke just smiled as he looked at his girlfriend. He loved how her eyes lit up when she was excited about something. He knew that when it would be their turn, she would be even more excited. Hopefully by that time, their fathers would let this hatred go and actually come to their wedding, unlike Jack and Greg.

"Hello…anyone home?" Sharpay said as she waved her hand in front of Zeke's face.

"Huh..I'm sorry baby; what were you saying?"

"I was asking when where you guys were going to get your tuxes."

"Oh tomorrow I think." Zeke said as he pulled Sharpay in for a kiss.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." Sharpay asked once they pulled back.

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss my beautiful, smart, loving girlfriend?" Zeke said with a sly smile as Sharpay blushed.

"I guess not." She said with a smile as she gave him another kiss, this one with more passion.

"I love you my Princess." Zeke told her as Sharpay smiled when she heard her favorite nickname from him.

"I love you too, my prince charming." Sharpay said with a smile.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. What do you think? Please reviewand if you haven't already plz go and read Life After the Family Concert Thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**One quick think before you start reading shout out to pumpkinking5 for leaving a review on each chapter. That really means a lot thanks for that. Your reviews make me smile :) NOW on with the story  
**

* * *

Months have past and when I say that they have been hectic, believe me. It took me 3 months before I found the perfect dress and when I tried it on, I knew it was mine. Over the summer, the gang and I all went back home for a couple of weeks and let me tell you, it wasn't like we thought it was going to be. Our fathers, once again tried to talk us out of our relationships and my dad gave me a million and one reasons why I shouldn't marry Troy. I would just roll my eyes and walk out of the room because as much as I wanted to tell him off, I couldn't because he was still my father, but one day I did snap.

_"Yeah babe I'll be there soon. I just have to run to the store for my mom and then I'll meet you…ok Love you too." After hanging up with Troy, I looked up to see my father staring at me._

"_Can I help you?" I asked even though I knew what he was going to say. _

"_You still seeing that boy?" My dad asked as I rolled my eyes._

"_Yes dad. I told you yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. We are still together and come October, he will be my husband." I said as I walked out of my room and towards the kitchen with him following._

"_Gabriella, that boy is useless. If you marry him, you won't be happy. Trust me he's going to hurt you, just like his father did to your mother."_

"_DAD! That was 25 years ago. Why can't you just drop it? Just because Jack is Troy's father, doesn't mean he's anything like him. Troy loves me and never has he hurt me. Marrying him will make me happy, more than anything in this world and if you can't see that and let all of that bull go than you can go to hell for all I care." I snapped at him._

"_You better watch your mouth. I don't give a damn if you are 23, I'm still your father." My dad said as he glared at me._

"_Yeah well you sure as hell aren't acting like it." _

"_Ella, he's a Bolton, they are no good. I've been telling you that since you were a kid."_

"_So does that mean that in October, when I become a Bolton, I will be no good too?" I told him with a glare. _

_He just looked at me and didn't say anything. Knowing that was the end of our conversation I grab my car keys and walking out of the house._

Once we got back to New York, we finished planning everything. My mom, Eric and Lucille all flew up here about a week ago and are going to fly to Hawaii with us. I can't believe that in 10 days, I'm going to be Mrs. Troy Bolton.

* * *

"I can't believe that we are getting married in 10 days." I told Troy as we sat on the couch watching Transformers 3.

"I know it seems like just yesterday I asked you to be my girlfriend." Troy said as I smiled up at him.

"That was a great day."

"You can say that again." He said as he kissed my temple.

_Troy Bolton stood at the beach looking out at the water. It was around 11:30 pm and he was waiting on Gabriella Montez to show up. I know what you're thinking "Montez?", but every since the two started being nice to one another and getting to know each other, they became friends. Only the thing is a couple of weeks ago, Troy started to gain feelings for the brown- haired beauty. He couldn't believe it, but every time he saw her our heard he voice, he got butterflies in his stomach and a stupid grin on his face. _

"_Guess who." A voice said bringing him out of his thoughts. Troy chuckled as he felt hands over his eyes._

"_Um…Sharpay"_

"_Nope"_

"_Oh I know, Vanessa Hudgens" _

"_You know you're really bad at this game." Gabriella said as she spun Troy around. Troy just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_You know I'm just kidding Brie." Troy said using his nickname that she loved._

"_Soooo guess what." Gabriella said as the two started to walk on the beach. They were holding hands, but neither paid attention. _

"_What."_

"_My dad said we are going to Miami for our family vacation. He moved it up."_

"_Oh really when do you leave?" _

"_Friday." _

_The moment she said that, Troy's heart stopped. Friday was 3 days away. What was he going to do without her for 2 weeks? He didn't know why, but it was telling him that he should tell her how he felt. What if she met someone down there? What if they started to date? He couldn't handle seeing or hearing her talk about another guy like that. _

"_Hello…Troy….anyone home?" _

"_Huh. Oh sorry Brie."_

"_Are you okay?" Gabriella said looking at him concerned. "You kinda blacked out on me there."_

_Troy just stared at her as his mind and heart fought with each other. Finally he just leaned down and kissed her. He felt her jumped, but then sink into the kiss. Smiling, Troy pulled her closer as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Much to his dislike, Gabriella pulled back when air was needed._

"_Wow." Gabriella said with a small smile as Troy copied her._

"_Yeah" Troy said in a whisper not wanting to break the moment. _

"_Um..not that I didn't like it because trust me I did…but what was that for." _

"_I like you Gabriella. And when I say like, I mean, really, really, really like you. You're the first person I think about when I wake up and the last one I think about when before I fall asleep. You're always in my head. When you smile or laugh, I smile because I love both of them. You're different from other girls and I like that about you. I guess what I'm trying to say is..Will you be my girlfriend?" Gabriella just looked at Troy. She couldn't believe it, he was asking her to be with him._

"_But..what about our friends, and parents and the schools." _

"_I don't give a damn about any of that." Troy said as he placed his forehead on hers._

"_All I care about is you. We'll make it work. I'll figure it out. I promise. Just please…. be with me Brie." Troy said as Gabriella smiled at him. She pulled him in for a kiss before pulling back and nodded._

"_I'll love to be your girl." Gabriella said as Troy smiled and spun her around._

"You know I wasn't going to ask you out that day." Troy said playing with my hair.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yea, I was still figuring out how I felt, but then you said that you were leaving for Miami and I couldn't take it so I told you how I felt." He said as I smiled up at him before pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Troy said with a smile.

"I remember we text each other every day while I was gone. I had to tell Alex that I was texting on of my teammates." I said as Troy chuckled.

"Yeah the guys kept asking who I was talking to. Turns out I had a certain smile on my face that only came when I was texting you." He said as I smiled up at him.

* * *

**ERIC'S P.O.V**

"Eric Montez here lady and gentlemen, not only am I the best man in my sister's wedding, but am also the camera man." I said to the camera.

My self along with my family and the gang were all at the airport waiting to board our flight to Hawaii. I couldn't wait to go, it sucks that our dad won't be there, but it's his lost. Anyway back to my video duty.

"As you can see, we are at the airport waiting to get to Hawaii. Only Ella would choose a place like Hawaii to get married. Anyway as you can see the entire wedding party is over here." I pointed to camera over towards were everyone was sitting.

"Hey guys wanna say something to the happy couple?" I asked the boys. All of them said the usual Congrats and Good luck. I asked the girls the same and they said the same as the guys. Once I saw my sister and future brother in law, I turned the camera towards them.

"You guys are sickenly sweet." I said as I broke up their little love fest.

"Eric what are you doing?" My sister asked.

"My job duh." I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to record the ceremony and the parties."

"I know but this is for the behind the scenes part. Now do you have anything to say to each other?"

"Yeah I have something." Troy said as I pointed the camera at the two again. "All I have to say is that I can't wait to marry this beauty."

"Aw babe." Ella said as the two leaned in to kiss him.

I smiled at the two as I was happy that Ella found someone to love her back. To bad my dad couldn't see it.

"And I repeat u two are sickenly sweet." I said with a laugh as they just shook their heads at me.

* * *

We had landed in Hawaii about an hour ago and everyone was in their hotel unpacking. The wedding was in a week and it just seems like time flew by. Our hotel was right across from the beach, so we had an excellent view of the ocean. I was out on our balcony looking at the ocean, when I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. As a reflex, I just leaned into his arms, loving the feeling.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck.

"Just how in 5 days, I'll be Mrs. Troy Bolton." I said as Troy smiled down at me.

"Wow 5 days, I thought it was 10." He said as I hit him on the arm making him chuckle.

"I'm just messing with you babe. You know I know the days. I've been counting down since we decided on a date." He told me as I smiled and kissed him.

"Come on, we need to get going. We have to meet up with Christina." I told Troy as I walked back into our room and he groaned.

"Put I wanna go surfing." He said with a pout.

"You can go a surfing after, now come on." I said as I pushed him out of the room.

5 minutes later, we were walking though the hotel lobby as we spotted our wedding planner, Christina sitting in one of the restaurants.

"Hi Christina." Troy and I said as she hugged us both.

"Are you guys excited to be in Hawaii?"

"Defiantly. I'm more excited for the wedding though." I said as Troy squeezed my hand under the table.

"But of course. Anyway, I have everything laid out. Everything that we need is being flown in this week. All the staff will be here tomorrow, so that we can start on everything. The guest will all be here by Wednesday and we have all of their rooms and everything set, Thursday is the wedding practice at 6:30, Friday is the all white party and yes, the guest have all the information they need on that. You can come down to the room where its being held Thursday and Friday morning so that you guys can see everything. And Saturday is your big day." Christina told us with a smile.

"Thanks so much Chris. This all looks perfect and I know you're going to make it perfect." I said as she nodded.

"That's my job." She said with smile as Troy and I hugged her.

"Now can we go surfing?" Troy said as I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes I think he's a little kid stuck in a 23 year olds body, but I love him so.

"Yes baby, we can go surfing now." I told him and then laughed when his eyes lit up.

* * *

**There you guys go. This chapter was mainly a filler. The next chapter will be the WEDDING! Please review and let me know what you think. I'm kinda upset I only got one review for the last chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I start I just wanted to say shout-out to hsmchica, it's tori that's it, pumpkinking5, ceciliaa93 and lori for reviewing.**

**Lori: Greg is Alex, Gabriella's and Eric's father.**

**Hsmchica: you'll just have to wait and read to see how their fathers react lol ;)**

* * *

I couldn't believe that the days were winding down. Tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Troy Bolton. Troy and I were still asleep in our bed the day before the wedding, well I was. I started to wake up when I felt a pair of lips on my shoulders.

"I know you're awake, so you might as well just open those beautiful eyes I love so much." I heard my fiancé say.

"Well I was sleep until I felt a pair of lips on me." I said with a smile as I turned to face Troy. He just smirked at me before he kissed my lips.

"Well now you felt them on you lips." I just shook my head and brought him in for another kiss.

"Good Morning." I said once we pulled back.

"Good Morning, baby." We laid in bed for a while not talking, just holding each other.

"Just think tomorrow we'll be married."

"I know I've been waiting for that to happen since High School." I told Troy as he kissed my forehead.

"I promised you that I was going to make you mine forever and I always keep my promises." I just smiled at him and nodded before he leaned down for a kiss.

Our kiss was, sadly, cut short by my cell phone ringing. Groaning, we separated so I could take the call.

"Hello."

"Morning Ella."

"Morning Shar. What's up" I giggled as I looked over to see Troy roll his eyes. I nudged him and told him to hush as he left out of the room.

"It's good you're up because the girls and I are all taking you shopping, more precisely to Victoria Secret."

"And why do I need to go there?" I asked as I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Um hello, your wedding night is tomorrow, that's why. God Ella, I thought you would have realized that."

"I did and I already have that covered."

"Yeah well you will also be on your honeymoon for 2 weeks. Now be ready by 11. Tootles." Before I could even reply, she had hung up already. I just shook my head and walked out of our room to see Troy making breakfast.

"What did Shar want?" Troy asked me as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"To tell me that the girls are all taking me shopping."

"You girls can't go one day without shopping." Troy said as he chuckled and I hit his arm. "

Hey, we're girls it's in our nature."

"I know babe, I just messing with you." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

"What about this one sis." Alex said as she held up some red lace underwear.

"Its cute." I said. We were all in VS as the girls had told me that I needed new underwear because this was going to be a "special 2 weeks." I just rolled my eyes and went along with the flow.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Taylor said as she shook her head.

"You, I can't believe it and I'm the one getting married. I'll tell you want I'm really happy that the day is almost here though." I said with a smile as the girls smiled back.

"I'm sure you are. You and Troy really deserve it." Kelsi said as the girls agreed.

"Thanks girls for always being there for me and Troy. I don't think we would have made it without your support." I said as I hugged them.

"Hey someone had too, plus of you guys broke up there wouldn't have been any hope for the rest of us." Sharpay said as we all laughed.

**TROY'S P.O.V**

"Dude I can't believe that you're getting married tomorrow." Chad told me and the guys and I were all working out in the hotel gym.

As promised, I had gone to go check on the party that we are having tonight and everything looked great. I knew Brie was going to love it. After I did that, the guys and I all agreed to meet up in the gym and work out because we knew tomorrow was going to be hectic.

"Who you telling. Man I can't believe it's finally here." I said with a smile as I thought about Brie.

"Did you ever think that you and Gabriella would end up married?" Zeke asked with a smirk.

"Please in High School, I never thought that I would get along with her, much less marry her. I'm glad that we did though."

"Just think today is your last official day as a non-tied down man." Jason said as I shook me head.

"I've been tied down to one girl since we were 16. Tomorrow it will just be official but I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as all the guys smiled at me.

"You think Jack and Greg will show up tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"I doubt it, you know how my dad is."

"Yeah and Greg is just as stubborn." Jason said.

"I don't want them here if all they're going to do is tell us that we're making a mistake. If they can't be happy for us then they can just stay home." I said.

"Think they'll ever come around." Chad asked as I sighed.

"I hope so because Brie and I and our marriage are going to be around forever."

* * *

"Brie hurry up, we're going to be late!" I heard Troy yell for the living room. It was around 8:30 and we were on the way to our all white pre-wedding party that was going on in one of the hotel ballrooms.

"I'm coming." I said as I walked out of the bedroom.

"How do I look?" I smirked as Troy turned around and his jaw dropped.

I was in a knee high all white dress with a sliver belt around the waist with a pair of white wedges. I had my hair in my natural curls and had on light makeup.

"You look…great." Troy told me after he finally found his voice.

"Well thank you and you don't look half bad either wildcat." I said as I looked him up and down.

"I try. You ready to go." He said as he held out his arm.

"Yep." I said as I kissed his check and we left.

When we reached the party, Jessica saw us and smiled as she announced that we were here. Everyone cheered and many people came up to congratulate us. I had loved how Jessica had designed everything. Everything looked great and everyone really enjoyed it. Eric was around filming people for the wedding video, our mom's were talking to some of our family members and the girls had found me and pulled me to the dance floor. I just smiled and kissed Troy before I ran off with my girls. Mid-way through the party, Troy had stood up to make a toast.

"On behalf of Brie and I, I would like to thank you all for being here. Tomorrow is the wedding and I can't wait. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for us and I just really want to thank our friends because if it hadn't been for them and there support, I don't think Brie and I would have made it so thanks guys." Troy said as they all raised their glasses and smiled.

"I hope you all enjoy the rest of the party and tomorrow." He said before sitting back down and kissing me. After his little speech, we walked off on our own for a little privacy.

"You know I had told the girls the exact same thing you just said. About them supporting us."

"You think we would have cracked under pressure too huh?"

"Oh yeah." I said with a laugh. Troy intertwined our hands, before pulling me into his arms

"I'm happy we made it this far though. Just think by this time tomorrow, we will be Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

"I know, I can't wait." I said with a smile as I kissed him. The kiss was just getting deeper when, of course, we were interrupted.

"Yo love birds lets go, party's over." Chad said as we both groaned and pulled back.

"Why its like 12:30pm." I head Troy say.

"Exactly, us girls need our beauty sleep seeing as we will be up early." Taylor said as Troy and I rolled our eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll bring Brie back to the room."

"Oh I don't think so Bolton, you know the rules, you and Gabriella have to sleep in separate rooms and knowing you, you'll go and get another room for the two of you." Taylor said as I had to agree with her on that one. Every since Troy found out that we were going to be sleeping in different rooms the night before the wedding, he had been coming up with plans to change that.

"Come on babe, it's a tradition." I told Troy as he looked at me.

"Since when have we followed tradition?" That was of course also true.

"Come on baby, its just one night."

"Brie, its like 12:30 now and the weddings not until 3 which means I won't see you for like 15 hours."

"Wow and to think you need help in Math in high school." Chad said as Troy glared at her and Taylor and I laughed.

"Don't worry babe, the hours will just fly by." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and he sighed.

"Okay, okay, okay. I guess one night won't hurt." He said with a small smile.

"I love you wildcat."

"Love you too brie."

* * *

**TROY'S P.O.V**

I lay in my bed, on October 25, as I realized that it was my wedding day. It was about 7:30 in the morning and I had been up for about an hour. I couldn't believe that the day was finally here. In a matter of hours, Gabriella and I would be married. I couldn't help but think about her at the moment. I mean she is my soon to be wife after all. Rolling over on my bed, I grabbed my cell phone that was sitting on the desk and hit speed number 2.

"Hello." I smiled as I heard her voice. God did I miss that voice and it had only been one night.

"Hi beautiful."

"Wildcat. Oh God I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. How are you feeling?" I asked as I walked out onto the balcony.

"Excited, what about you?"

"The same, I just really want to see you. I know it's only been one night, but God I want you in my arms so bad."

"Same here wildcat." She said with a giggle, which made me smile.

"The girls took me phone thinking that we had a plan to meet up. They made sure I wasn't going anywhere last night." She said as we both laughed.

"Yeah so did the guys. I swear they have no faith in us."

"You know you probably had a plan to get over here last night."

"You know me so well." I said with a grin. I heard in the background, the girls calling her so I knew she had to go.

"Sorry wildcat, but I have to go, but I'll see you later."

"Of course. I'll be the one with the mega-watt grin." I said as I knew she was smiling.

"And I'll be the one in the white dress."

"And I'm sure you're going to look beautiful. I love you Brie."

"I love you too Wildcat." After we hung up, I stared at the ocean as I thought about how in a few hours, I would have my wife.

* * *

"I can't believe that in 2 hours, I'll be married." I said with a smile on my face as the girls helped me get ready. My mother had just got done with my sister's hair and now she was doing mine.

"I know, it seems like you and Troy just started dating." Kelsi said with a smile.

"Remind me again, why you started dating him." Sharpay said as we all laughed.

"Well after he stopped being a complete asshole, he was really sweet and charming." I said as the mothers started laughing.

"Well I for one am happy that you too are together and are getting married." Lucille said smiling at me. "You defiantly changed my son and I'm grateful for that."

I just smiled and hugged her as I was happy that her and my mom was there.

"Well now all we need to know is, who's wedding is next." My mom said looking at the girls. The all just shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other.

"Hey it's up to them." Alex replied.

"My money's on Zeke and Sharpay." I told them as Sharpay blushed and the girls all laughed.

**WITH THE GUYS **

"This is sooooooo going in the behind the scenes part of the wedding." Eric said with a chuckle as he held his camera recording Troy. He along with the others guys watched as Troy paced the floor, nervous about the wedding.

"Troy, man will you calm down." Ryan said as he tried to get him to stop pacing.

"What if she's changed her mind? What if she thought her dad was right and left. I mean what if"

"Troy I swear to God, if you say "what if" one more time." Chad said as he went over to his best friend. "Dude, Gabriella loves you. She's probably in her room now, getting ready. She's going to walk down the aisle and you two are going to say "I do" and live happily ever after."

"Troy, how about I go down to my sister's room and see how she's doing." Eric offered.

"Thanks Eric." Troy replied gratefully.

"No problem." Once Eric reached the room, he knocked on the door and smiled when he saw his mom.

"Hi mom." Eric said as his mother smiled.

"Hello Sweetie. Don't you look handsome."

"Well I try." Eric said as the two walked more into the suite.

"Hi girls." Eric said as the girls replied.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked her littler brother.

"It seems that our groom is having a panic attack."

"Is he okay?" Gabriella asked worried.

"Yeah, he just thinks that you decided to back out on the wedding. Do you think you can knock some sense into him?" Eric said as his sister giggled.

"Yeah you got your camera." Gabriella asked as her brother held up his camera.

"Hi wildcat. I heard that you were having a panic attack, thinking I was going to stand you up. There is no other place I would want to be today. We've been waiting forever for this day to come. I love you so much and I can't wait until we say "I do"." Before the camera shut off, Gabriella blew a kiss into it and waved.

"Now do you feel better?" Eric asked as he looked at Troy who had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, thanks Eric."

* * *

I ran my hand over my wedding dress with a smile as I looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe it. I was finally getting married. I was finally marrying the love of my life. I really wish my dad was here to see how happy I was, but hey what can you do.

"Wow look at the smile." I turned around to see my little brother smiling at me with his hands in his pockets.

"You look beautiful Ella." I just smiled at him as I brought him in for a hug.

"Thanks Eric. And thanks for walking me down the aisle."

"Hey I don't mind. I know you wanted dad to do it, but trust me I feel honored to do it myself." He said as he smiled at me.

"Now let's go get you married." He told me with a smile as I smiled back.

We walked up to the double doors, and I let a breath out as I heard the music started. I looked at my brother and he squeezed my arm in a loving way as the doors open. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Troy. He looked beyond handsome in his tux and he smiled as he saw me. Him smiling made me smile and it seems as though it took me forever to reach him. Once I finally did, Eric shook his hand and kissed my forehead before going to go and sit by my mom. Throughout the ceremony, my smile never left my face and neither did Troy. When it was time to say our vows, Troy made me cry so much that I'm glad I had on water proof make-up.

"It is now my pleasure to announce you husband and wife. Troy you may now kiss your bride." I smiled as I partially jumped in Troy's arms and kissed him. I squealed when he dipped and smiled once we pulled back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." Everyone clapped and cheered when we walked back down the aisle holding hands as husband and wife.

* * *

The reception party was great. Troy and I hadn't left each other side since we were pronounced husband and wife. Everyone came up and congratulated us as we just smiled at each other.

"I can't believe you're finally my wife." Troy said as he kissed me on my neck as I giggled.

"Alright everyone, its time for the speeches to be said." Chad said as everyone got quiet. We watched as Chad stood up and held his drink.

"Alright everyone, if you don't know, Troy and I have been friends since birth. I couldn't have ask for a better friend and if it wasn't for him and Gabster, I wouldn't have gotten together with my own girlfriend." Chad said as we smiled at him.

"Guys I haven't seen two people more in love with each other then you too. Gabster, I love you like a sister and I just wanted to say good luck and God bless your heart with handling this knuckle head. I love you both and congrats." Chad said as everyone clapped and he and Troy did their man hug and I hugged him before kissing him on his cheek.

"I guess its my turn." Alex said as she stood up.

"When I first found out about my sister and Troy, I was unsure, but then I realized that he was great for my sister. I've never seen my sister happier than when she is with Troy. Troy, I love you like a brother and I'm grateful that my sister has found someone as great as you." My sister smiled at us as she held up her glass. "To Troy and Gabriella."

"To Troy and Gabriella." Everyone repeated as they drank from their glass and Troy leaned over to kiss me. It had finally happened. I had finally gotten my happy ending and I wasn't going to let anybody ruin it.

* * *

Eric was sitting in the living room on his computer, looking at all the recordings he got. Him and Inez had got back yesterday after taking Gabriella and Troy to the airport. The two were going to the Bahamas for their honeymoon and he couldn't be happier for his sister and new brother in law. He was still on his computer, when his father had walked in.

"What you up to." Greg asked his son as he came and sat by him.

"Fixing together Ella's wedding video."

"So she actually went through with it huh." Greg said as Eric rolled his eyes.

"Yes dad she went through with it. Gabriella is happily married and is now Gabriella Bolton, much to your dismay."

"I just can't believe she actually did it."

"Dad she's been with him for years. They're happy. Why can't you just let it go? I love Troy like the brother I never had and he loves Ella. As long as he loves her and protects her than I'm ok. Shouldn't you be too?" Eric told his father as he took his laptop and left the room.

Greg just sat there as he let everything his son say, sink in. Maybe he was right? Maybe he should let it go?

* * *

**Well there you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter I'm going to skip a couple of years. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

Well guys, it's been five years since the day I married the love of my life. Things couldn't have gone better for the gang and me. We all still live in New York and not that far away from each other might I add. Let's start with Jason and Kelsi. Those two just got married like a month ago and are still in the honeymoon stage, it's so cute. Kelsi is a music producer and Jason is one of New York's best photographers. Alex and Ryan have been married for about 6 months. Both are some of the best dance choreographers I've ever seen. They have both been on shows performing and have each won an Emmy for one of their dances.

Chad and Taylor have been married for 2 and half years. Chad is one of the starters for the New York Knicks and Taylor is a wedding designer for all the celebrities. She's so good; every celebrity wants to work with her. Oh and did I forget to mention that Taylor is like 3 months pregnant. Everyone is so excited for her, but no one can be more excited than Chad. Zeke and Sharpay have been married for 3 years and have a baby girl named Samantha Renee Baylor who is 4 months old. She looks just like Zeke except she had Sharpay's hair color and smile. Zeke is the owner and chief of this 5 star restaurant that everyone goes to. He has been on countless TV shows for his cooking and there is even talk about him getting his own show. Sharpay is one of the best fashion designers in New York and she is one of the designers on one of the world's best fashions lines: _G&S Fashions. _Yep that's right Sharpay and I have a fashion line together and it's going great. I guess that internship we had was really useful huh?

As for me and Troy, well you already know what my job is; we've of course been married for 5 years. Troy is also one of the starters for the New York Knicks with Chad and last but not least we have a daughter named Brooklyn Nicole Bolton. She's 13 months old and the cutest thing I've ever seen. She looks just like the both me and Troy. She has my smile and curly hair, but she has Troy's eyes, nose and hair color. Our mothers are still by are sides, supporting us with every step we make. Lucille and my mom were over the moon when they found out that I was pregnant. As for my dad, well not so much. He still thinks that Troy is going to hurt me and leave me. And before you ask, no none of the other dads have decided to make peace with us. We have been gave up on them and just try to not think about them or what they say the best we can. Jack was extremely angry when he found out that I was pregnant. Let's just say him and Troy didn't have a good conversation. Eric is now 17 and is just like Zeke and when I say that I mean him being the King of West High being the captain of the basketball and track team. Just like his big sisters. He loves Brooke more than anything. Every time he comes up to visit, he never puts her down, which I find so cute.

At this moment, Sharpay and I were in my office working on some of designs for Fashion Week. We always get so stressed around this time making sure everything is perfect. We had Brooke and Samantha over in a corner playing with their toys.

"Okay I think we should place Kim with this design and then have John come out with Emily next with these designs." Sharpay said as she handed me the designs and the pictures of some of the models that we were going to use.

"Yeah I like that idea." I said as I wrote down what she said.

"Knock, Knock." We both looked up to see my husband standing at the door with things in his hands.

"Hey babe." I said as he walked over to us and kissed me on the lips before kissing Sharpay's cheek.

"How's it going girls?"

"Oh you know the usual." Sharpay replied with a shrug as she got back to writing notes.

"So what are you doing here? I though practice didn't end for another hour." I asked.

"It ended early so I came to see my favorite girl." He said with a smile as he made me smile.

"I also brought you girls a treat. I figured it would help." Troy said as he pulled out two drinks from Starbucks and then laughed when we squealed.

"One Grande White Chocolate Mocha with whip cream" He said handing it to Sharpay who thanked him.

"And one Grande White Chocolate Mocha with extra whip cream" He said handing it to me as I gave him a kiss and thanked him.

"Dada!" We all turned to see Brooke running over to him.

"Hey baby girl. Daddy missed you." He told her placing a kiss on her check. I loved the way the two interacted, it was so cute. I still remember the day I told Troy that I was pregnant.

_I had just left the doctor and he had told me some interesting news. I had just found out that I was two months pregnant and I couldn't stop smiling. Troy and I had always talked about having kids and I couldn't believe that it was actually happing. I had decided how I was going to tell Troy, so I was driving to the stadium since he was at practice. Once I got there, I walked down towards the court and smiled when I saw him practicing with the other players. _

"_Well if it isn't Mrs. Bolton. How you doing sweetie?" Coach Anderson asked me as we hugged._

"_I'm great actually. How about you? How's the team looking?" _

"_I'm great and so is the team. Your boy over there is playing hard." He said as we looked over towards the team. He blew his whistle and called for a break. Chad nudged Troy and nodded his head towards me. He smiled once he saw me and ran over to me._

"_Hey baby. What are you doing here?" He asked after he kissed my cheek._

"_Well I wanted to tell you what the doctor said since I had my appointment today."_

"_Oh right, so what's up. Are you okay?" He asked concerned. _

"_I'm great actually. Look." I said handing him a bag._

_He looked in the bag and pulled out an infant New York Knicks Jersey that had his number on it. On the back it said "baby Bolton". He looked confused at first until it finally hit him. "Wait…are..you..we?"_

"_Yea baby, I'm pregnant." I said before a squealed because he had picked me up, spinning me around. _

"_OH MY GOD, WE'RE HAVING A BABY" He yelled before kissing me. I laughed as all his teammates were cheering._

"Miss you too." Brooke said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey how about I take the girls off of your hands. I was getting ready to head to Zeke's restaurant so it's perfect."

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah it's no problem. Plus Sam wants to hang out with her favorite uncle isn't that right Sam." Troy said as he tickled her stomach making her laugh.

"Okay." We said as we helped him get the girls together before going down to his car.

"Be careful with my daughter Bolton." Sharpay told Troy after placing the girls in the car as he rolled his eyes.

"Shar I've been a father for a year, I can handle it." He said as I giggled.

"Just promise me that you two won't over do it. You know how you girls get around Fashion Week." He said as he placed his arms around my waist.

"That's not true." I said as he gave me that "yeah right" look.

"Okay, okay we promise. If we get stress we'll just call it a day and come straight home." I said as he smiled.

"That's all I ask." He said as he kissed me.

"Love you baby."

"Love you too and be careful." I told him as he got into his car and drove off.

"Ready to finish working." Sharpay asked as we walked back to my office.

"Are we ever." I said as we both laughed.

* * *

**TROY'S P.O.V**

I had just pulled up to Zeke's restaurant, with the girls. I had parked in the back seeing as it was easier to get in without all the paparazzi. I didn't really mind them, but I hated them around my daughter and niece. I walked into the door, which led to the kitchen of the restaurant.

"Hey Troy." Anthony, Zeke's main cook, said as he walked over to me and the girls.

"Hey man. Zeke here?" I asked as he nodded and pointed to the front. I thanked him before walking to the front with the girls.

"Special Delivery for Mr. Baylor." I said with a smirk as Zeke turned around and smiled once he saw Sam.

"There's daddy's little princess." I handed him Samantha as I then sat her stuff down before picking Brooke up.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he came to sit by us.

"Oh you know, I went to see the girls and decided to bring the little ones with me since they are working on Fashion Week."

"They aren't stressing themselves out are they?"

"Nah, I told them not to and I also told their assistants to call us if they start to."

"Good." Zeke said as we both laughed, before entertaining the girls. The girls were giggle and playing with toys, when someone from our past showed up.

"It's still hard to believe that you two are friends." A voice that we both knew said. We turned around to see someone we really didn't want to see, Kyle Baylor, Zeke's Dad.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Zeke asked as he handed me Sam.

"I'm here and business. I'm meeting one of my clients here. I didn't know that this was your restaurant." He said as both Zeke and I rolled our eyes. We both knew that was lie because on Zeke's Grand Opening, his mom took countless photos.

"I see that you two are still friends. Hello Mr. Bolton." He said as he looked over at me. I just glared at him not saying anything.

"You still married to my goddaughter."

"As a matter of fact I am." I said with a smirk.

"I see you have your daughter, still can't believe my goddaughter would have a kid with you."

"Dad!" Zeke said as I just shook my head.

"Zeke man I'm going to take the girls to your office before I say or do something I'm going to regret." I said as he handed me Sam's stuff and I walked off.

**ZEKE'S P.O.V**

"Really dad?! Did you have to go there?" I said as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's my goddaughter for crying out loud."

"Who's the other kid then?"

"She's mine." I said as I rolled my eyes. He was doing this on purpose; he knew who the hell she was.

"You sure about that?" Once he said that I snapped.

"Of course I'm sure about that. Shar and I have been happily married for 3 years. You would know that if you came to the wedding, but no you had your head to far up your ass to even come. As for my daughter, I know she's mine. God she looks just like me. I'm not the same teenage boy I was when you found out about me and Sharpay. I don't care what you say, but I love her and she loves me." Once I finished, my dad was just glaring at me.

"Okay, believe that if you want. I'm telling that girl is nothing but trouble. I bet she's been cheating on you for these past years. I'm telling you she's going to hurt you. She's just like her good for nothing father. Your mother may be fooled, but she doesn't have me fooled." I just rolled my eyes. He had heard nothing that I said.

"Whatever dad, have fun on your meeting." I said as I walked back to my office.

* * *

After another two hours, Sharpay and I decided to call it quits and head home. I was tired and all I wanted to do was cuddle with my family. I drove home and then walked into my house to hear giggling. I smiled knowing where my family was. Walking up the stairs, I walked into the princess-themed room, to see Brooke and Troy playing on the floor.

"Momma!" Brooke said once she spotted me. I smiled as she ran over to me and jumped in my arms.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun with daddy." She just smiled and kissed me on my cheek before placing her head on my shoulder.

"Hey sweetie. How was it once I left?" Troy said as he came over and placed his arms around my waist.

"Oh you know same old same old." I said as I placed Brooke on the floor, who ran off to play, giving me a chance to kiss my husband.

"You didn't stress yourself out, did you?" Troy said raising an eyebrow, making me roll my eyes.

"No baby, I didn't" I said as I gave him another kiss.

"Guess who I say today." Troy said a couple hours later.

He had decided to cook dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, which Brooke got all over herself which led to a bath. After her bath, Troy and I tucked her to bed, before retreating to our room to watch a movie. We were cuddled in bed together with me lying on his chest.

"Your godfather."

"Kyle." I said confused. "What is he doing in New York?"

"He said he was here on business."

"What happened?"

"Oh you know same old crap. He was saying how he could believe me and Zeke were still friends or the fact that he couldn't get over the fact that we have a daughter together." He told me as I just shook me head.

"You didn't say anything crazy did you?" I asked as he shook his head before kissing my head.

"No I took the girls in the back before I said anything." I just sighed as I felt Troy rub his fingers hair.

"Thank you for not doing anything crazy." I said as I smiled up at him. He just smiled back before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**SHARPAY'S P**.**O.V**

"So I had a surprising guest today." My husband said as we lad on the couch watching a movie together.

"Really who."

"My dad." Those words made me perk up.

"Really. What the hell was he doing there?"

"He said he was meeting a client. He sure as hell had enough time to ask me if Sam was mine." That right there almost made me want to blow a fuse.

"What the hell does he mine is she your. She looks just like you." I said as Zeke started to rub my arms. I guess he knew that I was pissed.

"I know, I told him that, but you know my dad. He's an ass. We know the truth. He can think all he wants, but I know how much you mean to me and I don't care what the hell he thinks. I love you so he can go to hell for all I care."

Once Zeke was finished, I just smiled and kissed him. He was like the perfect husband. I loved the fact that we were still so much in love after all these years. I smiled into the kiss when I felt him pull me closer. The kiss was soon over when we heard a cry coming from upstairs. We both groaned as we pulled back.

"Mommy and Daddy moved to Mexico." Zeke yelled through the room as I hit his chest, shaking my head at him. I got off his lap, much to his dismay, and walked to my daughter's pink and white room.

"Baby girl what's all the fussing about?" I said as I picked her up.

I changed her diaper and kissed her on the cheek, which made her giggle. I then sat in the rocking chair as I sang her back to sleep. Once I knew she was sleep, I placed her back into her crib. I smiled when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"We make a good team huh." Zeke said as he placed a kiss in my hair.

"Yeah we do." I said with a small smile as I looked over at him.

"I love you Shar."

"I love you too Zekey." I said before pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

**So everyone lives turned out great. What do you guys think? Please review to let me know. Shout-out to londongirl123; your reviews were great and made me smile so thanks for that. **


	16. Chapter 16

Our fashion show is this Saturday and to say that Sharpay and I were nervous was an understatement. We've done thousands of fashion shows and each time we get nervous.

"Brie….Brie, baby come on." I heard Troy say as I mumbled in my sleep.

I had been in my office at the house for about 4 hours going over last minute details. I always had to make sure that everything was perfect and this was no different. I guess I must have fallen asleep. I felt him pick me up and then 3 seconds later, I felt him lay me on the bed.

"Why did you move me?" I said half-sleep.

"Because you are working yourself to death; you need to rest." Before I could even reply I felt his lips against mine.

"Just go to sleep okay."

"I love you." I told him with a small smile.

"I love you too baby." He said as he kissed my forehead and I cuddled into his arms.

The next day, I had finally decided to rest for the day, so since Troy didn't have to practice we stayed in the house relaxing with Brooke. I smiled as I was sitting on the couch reading one of my favorite books and I looked over to see Troy and Brooke playing. I looked up when I heard the doorbell ring and went to go see who it was.

"Mom, Eric." I said as I answered the door surprised.

"Hey sweetie."

"Omg, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I hugged them both. The last time I saw them was like 3 months ago for Brooke's birthday.

"You didn't think we were going to miss your big show, now did you." She said as I smiled. That was true, every since we became designers they never missed a show.

"Now where are my son-in-law and granddaughter?" My mom said as I laughed before leading them into the house.

"Guess who came for a visit." I said as Troy turned around and smiled.

"NANA!" Brooke said as she ran across the room and into my mom's arm.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you again." Troy said.

"Same here." Eric said as he they shook hands.

"Uncle Eric!" Brooke said as she ran into his arms. Troy and I smiled at our daughter and my brother. Eric loved her like crazy and so did our mothers, too bad our fathers couldn't see that.

* * *

Later on that day we found out that Derby had came here with my mom and Eric so we all decided to go out to lunch at Zeke's restaurant.

"You know we are so proud of you girls." Derby said as Shar and I smiled.

"Thanks, I think this show is going to be our best."

"It better be with all this work we have put into it." Sharpay said as we all laughed.

"Hey Ella, you know you are my favorite sister right." Eric said as he came and sat over by me.

"Um….hello, I thought I was your favorite." Alex said as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Eric?"

"What makes you think I want something?" I gave my brother the "yeah right" look as he just sighed.

"Ok, ok you caught me. There's this girl back home, who happens to love you and Shar's designs and she knows that you're my sister and since she's up her to visit her dad and I kinda told her that I could get her tickets and a backstage pass to meet you two." Eric told me all in one breath. I just looked at my brother and shook my head.

"The things you do for all these little girls. Fine I'll give you the tickets." I told him as he jumped and pulled me in a bear hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Thanks sis."

"Yeah, yeah, this must be a hell of a girl."

"Oh she is." He said with a giant smile. "She's smart, funny, loves sports and she's brazilin."

"Dude, good catch." Ryan said as Alex looked over at him. "What you're Filipino, that's hot too."

"You ain't never lied." Troy said as the group bust out laughing and Alex and I shook our heads at our husbands.

* * *

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

"Taylor, I'm home." I yelled though the house as I sat my workout bag in the closet.

"Hey." I looked up to see my wife walking towards me and I smiled as we kissed.

"How was practice?"

"Oh you know same old same old. How about you? How are you and our son?" I asked as I placed my hand on her 5 month belly.

We had just found out 2 days ago that we were having a son and I couldn't be happier. I didn't really care what the baby was going to be, but every father wants a son.

"We're good. He started to kick when he heard you call me." She said as I smiled at her. My life couldn't get any better. I had the wife of my dreams, a future son and the best job ever. Things couldn't get any better. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the phone rung.

"Hello."

"Hello son."

"Dad." I said surprise. I didn't except him to call, we haven't really talked since he found out that we were having a baby.

"What can I do for you?" I asked as Taylor walked into our bedroom.

"What, I can't just call and ask how my son is doing?" I rolled my eyes. This had to be a set up.

"I thought I stopped being your son when I told you I was marrying Taylor."

"Oh right, that girl."

"That girl has a name and it's Taylor." I told him getting angry. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his crap at the moment. It seems like every time we talk he always has a bunch of bull to say.

"Look son, I told you once and I'm going to tell you again, that girl is nothing but trouble. Tell me did you ever get a DNA test?"

"Why the fuck do I need that for when I know the child is mine. You may not want it to be, but that's your fault. I love Taylor and wither you like it or not, we are married and in 4 month, we are having a son." I said as I hung up on him before he said anything. I walked into our bedroom to see Taylor sitting on our bed with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong." I said as I rushed over to her.

"Why does your father hate the fact that we are together so much." She said as I sighed knowing that she had heard me yelling at him.

"I don't know baby, but hey screw him. I love you and our son. I don't care what he says. We have our moms and the gang behind us. Everything is going to be okay." I told her with as I wiped away her tears.

"Thank you babe." I just shook my head as I pulled her into my lap. I placed my hand on her belly and started to rub it as I felt our son kick.

"No need to thank me, it's my job to keep the tears away, unless there happy tears." I said as I kissed her.

* * *

**JACK'S P.O.V**

The men and I were all over at my house as we were sitting around watching the Lakers and Bulls playing. We were all getting into the game when Lucille came over and changed the channel.

"Lucille what the hell!" I shouted as she turned the channel to some interview channel.

"I got a call from Inez and you guys really need to watch this." Before any of us could say anything, we heard the names of our kids and we all turned to look at the TV.

It showed some type of fashion show red carpet and we looked to see Alexandra Montez and Ryan posing for pictures, along with Chad and Taylor Mckessie, Jason Cross and Kelsi. The only people that were missing were Zeke Baylor and Sharpay and Troy and Gabriella Montez. That quickly changed.

"_Welcome back, everyone. Today we are here for one of New York's most anticipated fashion shows. The new collection of G&S Fashion is finally here. The red carpet is already filled with some of the most famous fashion designers, actors, actress and many more."_

The camera had flicked to some of the stars that they were talking about and it then flicked to all of our children at different times.

"_Jessica, which famous celebrity do you have down there?"_

When the camera flicked over to Jessica, my mouth dropped at who I saw.

"_Well Allen I have one part of the famous fashion duo with me right now. Matter fact I have her and her family."_

Everyone turned to look at me as Gabriella Montez, or should I say Bolton, showed up on the screen with Troy right next to her, holding their daughter, all of them smiling.

"_Gabriella, you look beautiful. Matter of fact you all look great." _

"_Thanks Jessica so do you." _

"_I just have to ask Troy, you look very dashing. Who are you wearing tonight?"_

"_Well tonight is all about my beautiful wife so I'm wearing one of the tuxes that she designed herself." Troy said with a smile as he kissed her temple._

"_So Gabriella, how are you feeling tonight?" _

"_I feel great; I'm so excited for everyone to see the new collection. I think it's the best one yet and hopefully everyone loves it." Gabriella told the hostess with a smile._

"_Well I for one am very excited to see the new line. Oh and congrats on being named New York's Cutest Family."_

Really they were really named that. I can't believe this; I hate to say it thought. They do look nice together.

"_Thank you we were shocked but honored at the same time when we found out."_

"_Brooklyn do you like your mommy's new clothes." _

"_Yea cwothes." Brooke said as everyone laughed at her._

"_Well thank you guys and once again congrats." Jessica said as Gabriella and Troy thanked her before walking off._

"_Well Jessica, I seem to have come across Sharpay Baylor and her husband Famous New York Chief, Zeke Baylor."_

We all turned to look at Vance who had the same look on his face as I did.

"_How are you guys?_

" "_We are great thanks. Very excited for the night." Sharpay answered. _

"_Well before I forget congrats on being new parents even though I know I'm like four months late." Allen said as they all laughed._

"_It's okay and thank you." Zeke said with a smile._

"_How's parenthood." _

"_It's great, we love Samantha like crazy the only thing is getting up in the morning." Sharpay said._

"_Yeah she's around here with her grandmother somewhere." Zeke told._

"_So tell what can everyone look forward to tonight?"_

"_A lot of new things. Gabriella and I have worked hard and you can defiantly see it through the clothes." Sharpay said with a smile._

"_Well I can't wait. Stay turn for more interviews." _

"Wow." I said once the channel went on commercial.

"I told you they were happy. No matter what you guys think or how hard you try to change their minds, its not going to happen." Lucille said as she walked out of the room.

"I can't believe they all actually look happy." Vance said looking like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Who are you telling. I haven't talked to Chad in 3 days and now he looks as if he's in haven." Charlie told us.

At least his son talked to him. I don't even remember the last time I talked to Troy. I really did hate to admit it but he did have a beautiful family. My son looked happy, but he was happy with the wrong person. Or so I thought.

* * *

Shar and I were backstage making sure that everything, even the little last bit of details, was right.

"Ella, Shar." We both turned around to see Eric and a very nervous girl walking up to us.

"Ella, Shar, this is Christina. Chris meet my Gabriella and Sharpay." Eric said as we smiled at the girl.

"OMG I can't believe that I am actually here meeting you two." Chris said as Sharpay and I giggled.

"Well my brother here tells me that you are really into our designs." "Into them, I love them. I love your jewelry the most though."

"Christina here wants to be a designer as well. You girls have any advice."

"Yeah, don't be afraid of what people will think of your ideas. You never know, they might be helping." Sharpay said as she smiled and thanked her.

"Well the shows about to start, but if you ever need any help with designs or stuff. Just ask Eric for our numbers and we'll love to help you."

"Thank you so much." Christina said as we gave her a hug before her and Eric walked back out front.

The show turned out to really be great. Everyone loved our new collection and we had many people asking us when they were going to be out in stores. Our moms along with Christina loved the show and my mom and Derby even agreed to watch Sam and Brooke while we went out to the after party our mangers planned for us. The night turned out really great, even though somehow I wished that my dad was here for support. He always told me to follow my dreams, but I guess when Troy became apart of them, that all changed.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I'm so sorry that this is late. I actually wanted to get this out sooner but I had some stuff going on. Anyway PLEASE review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
